Time and Again
by Rorozoro
Summary: If you watched your sister die when you were 8 how would you feel if someone took her place someone thats evil. Now 5 years later and he has to get his REAL sister back, and get rid of the evil w/ a little help from his friends. Taiora, Daikari, others
1. No stars tonight

Hello for the First time! This is my first Fic. On FF.net so here it goes *Takes a deep breath*  
  
Disclaimer: If any one didn't know I Don't, wish I did but hey every one dose. I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
Many coupling in here so just watch out: Taiora, Possibly Daikari but maybe Takari not sure.  
  
Please Review and No FLAMES!!!!  
  
Time and Again  
  
Chapter 1 'No stars tonight'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young boy watched around the corner in horror as he saw his older sister trapped by black void, killing her. He was about to run over to the dead corpse when he saw a black shadow take a form it almost looked like his sister but darker and uglier.  
  
She walked up to the dead corpse she just killed taking in her life she smiled then turned to a little blue creature: it had long ears that touch the ground when she sat it looked to be a baby creature with a white stomach and had a yellow 'P' on its forehead. It started to move trying to get up.  
  
"You both are through I shall send you two to a world you can NEVER escape" the girl chucked. A dark creature appeared, looked exactly like the blue creature but it was black and had a red 'DP' on its forehead.  
  
The girl and black creature started say a séance together. Next thing the blue creature knew black orbs were going around her and the fallen girl. "NOOOOOO" she screamed in agony as both vanished.  
  
The girl turned and thought she saw somebody watching she decided to investigate "Darkprettymon" she snapped her fingers and the black creature known as 'Darkprettymon' vanished with out word. She started walking down the dark ally and took a look around to find or hear nothing. She started walking again and looked at the sky for it had another 'world' in it. She saw 8 children many her age but two younger climb in a rainbow looking thing that reached the sky. She smiled evilly and simply whispered "We'll wait for the time to come" with that she was gone in the dark ally smoke of the night.  
  
The boy ran to where his sister was and burst in to tears "Why, Why, Why did you have to leave me. You said you would never leave me" he sobbed, looked at the sky and saw a patch of stars breaking though the 'other worlds' border.  
  
~*~Flashback*~*  
  
"Do you believe you can read the stars, brother"?  
  
"Wead the stars. How, How could do tat" he said pronouncing his words wrong.  
  
"Its quite easy really, all you have to really do is look up at the stars. If they shine really, really bright it means some one is still and will always be with you, but it depends on how bright they are. But if there are no stars out, not a single one and you're the only one who can see that there are no stars out, then that means something bad is going to happen. Its called 'Black hole' I think." she was cut off by her younger bother.  
  
"What do animals and other things say"  
  
"Your traits, if you ever saw a kitten like thing then that means you soft, warm, easy going, and kind".  
  
~*~End of Flashback*~*  
  
He looked at the stars they were so bright he almost had to even cover his eyes he looked to see a shape being made out of it. It looked almost like a dragon meaning: strength, braveness friendship and courage. He smiled knowing that his sister will always be with him, his REAL sister. All he had to do is be Strong, brave, and be full of friendship and courage.  
  
~*~5 years later*~*  
  
"Davish are you going to get up yet" a blue creature with a white stomach and a yellow 'V' on his head. "Come on Davish, Tai said that every one had to meet up in the park EARLY".  
  
A boy moaned and looked at his clock. He turned right back in to bed saying, "Veemon he said early meaning 7 in the morning not 4 get back to bed will you."  
  
"Oh, ok Davish sure thing good morning" he jumped right next to Davis and snuggled next to him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The alarm clock flashed 6:30 "Already" he murmured. He got up to find drool on him, he looked over at his partner Veemon and rolled his eyes "I think he sat in a little to close" by the time he left his room with his clothes to take a shower there was already a large puddle on his bed of drool.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Veemon sat in Davis's backpack gong up and down really fast it made him sick, plus with stink of Davis's soccer clothes in there that Davis so called 'Forgot' to take out he really couldn't wait to get fresh air.  
  
He finally heard voices greeting Davis that sounded like the other Digidestines, so he ripped out of Davis's backpack gasping for air. "Davish are you going to clean this thing out once and a while".  
  
Davis Sweatdroped "Sorry Veemon, but soccer is tough". By that time everyone was laughing at them.  
  
"Well guys it's been what 7 months since we beat Molomyotismon. Its getting to quiet around here but now I think its just been a little to quiet and I got a bad feeling something is going to interrupt this quietness like any other evil villain would do." Tai said, he was still 15 but soon he would turn 16, he still never cut his hair and had his blue headband in the mess of hair.  
  
Matt laughed, same rock star same blond hair same blue eyes. "Evil villain, Tai" by that time he was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of" he blinked "What would you call them".  
  
Matt stopped and looked around to find people like Sora rolling their eyes. He shrugged "I like Evil villains" looking at the ground he got a giggle here and there.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The 12 kids spent the whole day together with their digimon, till it was nighttime.  
  
"Wow, would you look at the stars they sure are beautiful" Kari exhaled. After that they all looked at the Stars and stared in Aw.  
  
Davis looked all over and repeated "Stars" he didn't find any "What do you mean Stars there aren't any stars out tonight"  
  
Every one looked at him shock. "Are you sure a soccer ball didn't hit you to hard on the head and scrambled your brain Davis" Yolie mocked. "There are many stars out".  
  
Davis looked again just to find one single star, but he found none, his eyes widen "Oh my God". He froze up hearing voices in his head remembering memories of his sister hearing her gentle voice in his head. Then hearing his so called sister now her harsh voice, remembering every time she hit him cause he talked about how much he missed his 'real' sister and that she killed her.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Davis any one home" T.K waved his hand in front of Davis's face.  
  
He snapped out of his own dimension "Wha." he looked around "I got to go". He grabbed Veemon and pick up his backpack running past it. Everyone just stared at Davis while he disappeared.  
  
"Well that was a little weird" Soar snuggled up next to Tai.  
  
"Just a little" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah just a tiny bit".  
  
"Well it is getting late I guess we should head back anyway" Kari walked over to get her backpack with Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah I am getting tired see you all tomorrow" Matt started walking. With everyone saying their 'Byes' and 'See you tomorrows' they all left.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Davish, what's wrong why did we leave everyone so fast" Veemon stared in to cold orbs called eyes Davis was wearing.  
  
"I have my reasons alright" those cold orbs turned soft and sadden. "Veemon do you believe you can read the stars".  
  
"Um I don't know Davish No I guess.why do you ask".  
  
"Just wondering". They entered Davis's apartment to find Jun already there with no parents. Veemon hid and when he got the chance he ran to Davis's room and closed the door for no 'suspicion'  
  
"Um hey Jun what's going on" Davis sat down on the couch opposite of Jun who was sitting on the Chair. Only to get a Death glare from her when she looked up form her magazine that had a picture of Matt on the Front.  
  
"Nothing I guess" she said lifeless going back to her magazine. Davis nodded lightly and looked at the floor. "Goggle prick go fetch me a soda NOW!" she flipped the page. Davis lifted his head and frowned then got up to fetch her a soda.  
  
Davis looked out the window of the apartment for some reason he felt as if something was coming something good and bad but he couldn't tell which one was stronger.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Davis woke up to the phone ringing. Startling him he fell right out of bed to hear Jun pick up.  
  
Covering up the receiver she called "Goggle-ass get out of bed and pick up will you!"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Davis its me Tai, something came up in the Digital world and were having a meeting at my house so can you come REALLY quick cause everyone is all ready arriving"  
  
"Oh sure Tai I'll be there as fast as I can" Davis hung up the phone and turned to Veemon. "Well it looks as if were heading towards a meeting Veemon" he sighed.  
  
"Were?" Veemon was not in the mood to go out, he wanted to sleep in more.  
  
"Tai's"  
  
"Um, can I just sleep in awhile and when I am ready or you call your cell phone which I'll have I'll know to come alright."  
  
"Oh um yeah sure. Here." Davis handed Veemon his cell phone. "Alright I'll be off then see you Veemon and don't cause any trouble alright"  
  
"Gee Davis who do you think your talking to Patamon. Its me VEEMON do YOU think I'll cause any trouble" he sounded proud of himself.  
  
Davis just sweet dropped "Oh ah Sorry Veemon" with that he left Veemon in his room still standing proud.  
  
Jun spotted Davis grabbing the knob on the front door as if he were going somewhere. "You going some place goggle boy". Jun's harsh and cold voice pierced though a quiet room.  
  
Davis turned "Ah yeah Jun. Um I am going t.to my fri.friends house" he stuttered. With that he opened the door shaking and trembling going out the door uneasy knowing HER eyes were on him. Her dark black eyes staring a hole right though his back looking in to his soul and killing off his heart. He shut the door fast as possible just to get away form THOSE eyes. She had many different traits then his real sister June but he didn't get how everyone can't see that. Like she only looks evil and dark only to him, but to everyone else she's a happy crazy fan girl. No one could see those eyes but him; only to him she has those Dark black eyes that were cold, dark, loveless.empty. Only full of anger and hatred.  
  
Davis looked around the busy street right out side his house and started walking to Tai's. But then he remembered quickly and if he walked the whole thing might be over by then so he decided to run. He looked left and right to see if any cars were coming. He started to cross the street, then out of nowhere.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Veemon's eyes snapped open when he heard a cars rubber tires burning out on the paved road making a horrible screeching sound. But Veemon was more worried on what happened in the middle of that horrible screeching sound.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jun heard the sound out side the house and smirked "And so it begins".  
  
~*~*~  
  
********************* And that's it so far I guess In the beginning it kinda took place the first season right after that dudes beaten. Well what you think, I should get at least 3 reviews before I continue but if your nice the next should be posted up with in 1 to 2 days. And if you could give me suggestions on what to do for the next chapter.  
  
Next Time: Was Davis in the middle of the accident. Will he ever show up to Tai's and if not will they find out why he wasn't there? Who's this girl that Veemon can see.  
  
Well like I said SUGGESTIONS and please Review and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	2. Whos that girl

Hello once again, Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to Miracles am going to make this a Daikari. So here's Chapter 2 Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon if I did....lets just keep at that okay!  
  
Time and Again Chapter 1 'Who's that girl'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darkness that's all it was, was just darkness. Looks of a black room with purple swirling vortex shapes everywhere. In the corner huddled a girl to be 15 or 16 with tears in her eyes. Her green emerald eyes glistened in the darkness. Her brown hair with a tint of red in it fell down on her face. Her hair was fairly short; it was shoulder length that curled out at the end. She started hearing banging.  
  
"Littleprettymon we wont and will never get out of here so you can stop hitting the wall of this hell hole, and save your energy". Her voice was sweet and kind but yet sad.  
  
The creature named 'Littleprettymon' turned to see her partner. She thought 'its amazing that she hasn't changed at all from 5 years ago. Still kind, still warm hearted, still caring.and still with HIM on her mind'. She sighed, and then spoke "do you think we'll ever get out of here". She walked over to the girl and sat down. "How can you be so calm when theirs a nut case on the loose and is taking your spot in life.and destroying HIS life?"  
  
The girl took her head out of her arms and looked in to cerulean blue eyes that just went in to shock seeing her own eyes full of tears. "Do you really think I am calm, to know every damn day of these freakin 5 years that my little brother is endangered by this girl that 'supposedly' suppose to be me!" For one of the first times anger aroused though her, making her mad.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know you were this upset about..eh June, June what are you.doing."  
  
June got up and need to get out of the hell hole. She stood in the middle of the room, she made fist with her hands that her knuckles turned white. She needed to get out of there to save her brothers life including HERS! All she was focused on was Davis, and getting out.  
  
Littleprettymon looked at June and was amazed as she started to softly glow with a soft white light and the whole room started turning white, then.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We waited a half an hour and Davis still hasn't appeared this is really pissing me off, when I say quickly I mean QUICKLY!" Tai said to all the other 10 digidestines.  
  
"Yeah I know, we already had the meaning and he missed it totally, that crack head" Matt shouted. Getting funny glares at everyone. "What I was pissed off and needed someone to make fun of".  
  
"Hey that's a great idea Matt, how about we all make fun of Davis" Yolie said abruptly. Getting laughs around the room.  
  
Kari sighed and rolled her eyes, getting away from everyone and their 'Davis fun'. She turned on the T.V. and started flicking though the channels, she came upon the news. She was just going to flick though it then she heard the name of Davis's street. Everyone hush down and Kari turned up the News. There was an accident! And it evolved.DAVIS.  
  
~*~*~  
  
June and Littleprettymon found themselves NOT in the dark dimension anymore, but there were people walking busy streets, stores along the sides, car horns and bus engines, music in distances. They were home in the REAL world. Or so they thought.  
  
June carried her digimon partner as a stuffed animal along the sidewalks. A man wasn't looking were he was going a bumped right in to them, but the problem was that when he 'bumped' in to them he went strait though them.  
  
"What the hell was that?! He just walked strait though us June" Littleprettymon jumped right out of her hands and started running in to things, but she ran right though them instead.  
  
June acknowledge the things her partner was doing and put her hands on one of the store windows. Passing though the window she thought what was going on, when Littleprettymon spoke.  
  
"Do.you.think.were dead?"  
  
She was shocked and never came upon that idea. "NO, were NOT, well maybe but I just don't think that were just on this Earth as we would of liked that's all" she puzzled "Since the one 5 years ago took my life I don't think I can continue my life in this state. I think we get it back before we do to much".  
  
"Okay many wrong ideas right there June. First: She thinks your dead still! Plus SHE thinks that we cant get out of the."  
  
"Then maybe that's it, were not out. Maybe we came here in a different form to find answers!"  
  
"Wonderful! Now we have to find all these answers, which might lead to someone to help us get the hell out of here and not bump in to HER cause she might be able to sense us."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kari was just a few more minutes from the hospital. She kept on running, her legs seem as if they would give out but she didn't care. She had a destination to accomplish, and some one to see. Finally the hospital was in seeing distance it would not be long before she saw Davis.  
  
Her and the others were going to see Davis together, but it would be 10 minutes for a ride to come and there were 11 of them going. She thought it would just be better if she ran there really fast and she could get there in the time of 5 minutes.  
  
She finally made it, asking the desk clerk were to go she headed off to room 104. When she got there she asked one of the doctors what happened.  
  
"Davis Motomiya" he checked his clipboard full of papers "Yes here we go, looks like when Davis was crossing the street and car came up out of no where and hit him with a lot of force but still stopping really quick and that's what they say hurt the worst cause if the car didn't stop like it did he could have been fine. But since that didn't happen the car just kept on going again leaving Davis in a comma. Bumps, bruises, scratches, blood here and there."  
  
He lost Kari right after comma, 'He's in a comma'. While the doctor was babbling on and on, Kari turned and looked in side of Davis's room. Hooked up to wires and machines, it was almost too painful to look at. 'He looks so lifeless laying there as if there was no one in the world to take care of him'. She moved to his door and the doctor finally realized he wasn't talking to any one any more so he just continued on his way to work.  
  
Kari entered Davis's room, and sat next to his bed on the chair. Without blinking, and never taken her eyes off him. She took his hand, which laid lifelessly next to him. It was warm yet getting colder like his death was soon approaching. Her tears were starting to make their way down her cheek.  
  
Tai asked the nurse where Davis was and she pointed to a room, which lead to where Davis and his little sister were in. The whole group made its way to the window and peered in. Tai was the only one to walk in. He saw his sister with tears in her eyes; he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Kari, don't cry. Now do you know what happened?"  
  
By the time she got done explaining everything the doctor told her, everyone was scattered around Davis' room.  
  
"Who would just take a hit hard run fast kind a thing, dose this person think that they can just hit a 13 year old boy with all their might, run away and think they can just get away with it" Sora was a little ticked that someone would even be going really fast, like it was on purpose.  
  
"Looks like they can." A police officer walked in the room full of the kids. "Officer O'Brien, and I am on the case of Daisuke Motomiya, and so far people have been saying the car didn't have a licenses plate, or really didn't even look like a car it wasn't any brand-made car anyway. No one even recognized if there was a driver in there."  
  
"So.what are you trying to say, that no one was driving the car?" T.K asked.  
  
"Exactly".  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We have been searching for hours June when are we going to stop" Littleprettymon wined.  
  
June sweatdroped "Actually we only have been searching for a half an hour, that equals 30 minutes in you head" she laughed.  
  
Black void started forming in to a gateway. June and Littleprettymon's eyes widened at the sight of it.  
  
"We got to find something fast. Wait! Are we that dense we have to find Davis".  
  
"Hey who you calling dense".  
  
"Not now Littleprettymon we have to get my house and FAST!" June garbed the small blue digimon and ran as fast as she could to get to her house. The void was catching up faster and faster but using her athletic abilities ALL Motomiya's have, she out ran it and went strait to her house. Passing though the door she dropped Littleprettymon to catch her breath.  
  
Jun could feel something, someone in the room with her. She started making her way to the front door. She quickly ran to it and slammed her hands against the door. Her eyes looked surprised, shocked, and confused. She slowly put her hands down and looked around. She saw NOTHING, but she felt SOMETHING. Not knowing what it was, she shrugged and headed back in her room cautionary.  
  
Littleprettymon had been dropped by June but quickly noticed Jun was quickly running up to them. Her eyes widen and garbed June out of the way. Jun slammed her hands upon the door. She soon left and Littleprettymon let go of June.  
  
"That was close. A little to close. We have to be careful next time alright June." June just nodded understanding what her partner said. They passed though Davis' door, but Davis was not to be found but they did hear a voice.  
  
"Wh.Who are you?" They looked to see Veemon asking the question.  
  
"Us, US! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISTER!"  
  
"Littleprettymon calm down will you, he can see us cant he". June turned to Veemon "You can see us. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not blind you know." He jumped down off the bed from the puddle he was crying in.  
  
"WHY YOU WISE-ASS, COME HERE I'LL SHOW YO.AHH OOF, UNE". June quickly grabbed Littleprettymon before she said too much making her muffle up her name.  
  
"Sorry about my partner she just doesn't really like."she hesitated ".Digimon that look like her in a guy type of form" she laughed a bit nerves.  
  
Littleprettymon got away and rambled on again "IF HE SAYS HE'S LITTLEHANDSOMON I AM GOING TO KICK SOME SERIES AS.OOF". But once again she grabbed to shut her mouth.  
  
"Actually for your information my name is Veemon. V-E-E-M-O-N, Vee-Mon, get it. Now what's your name"?  
  
"My name is June and this is Littleprettymon".  
  
"I thought you looked like Jun but you don't act like it how is that possible?"  
  
"Well you see I am NOT Jun. Its more like Jun is me."  
  
"You lost me".  
  
"Okay, well when I was younger she use to be just a black shadow then this thing so called 'killed' me and she took my life form and my life as well. She sent us to this dark dimension that we so-called couldn't get out of. Now were here back on Earth, we're just not here cause no one can see us that's why we needed to find my brother Davis, because he's in great danger because of her". She continued "But you also can see us so, um where's Davis?"  
  
"YEAH AND IF YOU DON'T TELL US THEN THERE IS GOING TO BE A MESSY ROOM TONIGHT VEEMAN OR WHAT EVERY YOUR NAME IS" Littleprettymon got shots of glares at her. She trembled "Oh not the stare, anything but that" she hid herself in her long ears and wrapped them around her.  
  
Veemon sadden "Yeah I know where Davis is, he's in the hospital".  
  
That got Littleprettymon's attention to come out of her ears "Say what!" with a cocky face.  
  
"Yeah a car hit him really fast about an hour or so ago and people were saying he was in a comma".  
  
"Oh My God!" June couldn't believe it. Tears were forming in her eyes "We have to see him, do you know where the hospital is". At times like this Littleprettymon would keep her mouth shut but June knew it wouldn't last long.  
  
"Yeah I would show you but eh, if no one can see you, and I cant go out like THIS um what do we do?"  
  
June and Littleprettymon looked at each other and smiled wickedly then turned their attention back to Veemon. "Disguise you!"  
  
~*****************************************~  
  
Well that's Chapter two. Please Review and tell me what you think. And what you think I should change about it.  
  
I know it's confusing with the Two Jun/e's but that's why Davis's real sisters name is June and the other is Jun so eh tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews ^_^.  
  
Next chapter: June and Littleprettymon disguised Veemon now how will he get to the hospital ALIVE. If they do get there what will happen when June passes though him. The real world is under attack from some evil (yet again) Digimon when the Digidestines go out and fight it what will happen when all relies on Kari and she still cant snap out of Davis's recent attack; What will happen to Davis? Find out on chapter 3 of 'Time and Again' "Snap out of it".  
  
Should be up soon.  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	3. Snap out of it PART I

Hello and here's chapter 3, thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
For all those who are wondering June doesn't look different to other people but Davis, but in the show Jun's got like puffy hair. Well Jun has the same style like in the show but JUNE has different hair and hair color her hair is down to her shoulders and its tinted with red in it.  
  
Also Littleprettymon looks a lot like Veemon but her ears are longer like Terriermon on the 3rd season. Plus she's smaller then Veemon and has a P on her forehead then a V.  
  
Time and Again Chapter 3 'Snap out of it part I'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari was the only one with Davis at the time. His mom and dad finally came but they work late shifts that night so they said they would be back in the morning. Jun came for about 5 seconds asking if he were dead yet, frowned when he wasn't and left. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi left with officer O'Brien to figure out the case. Yolie, Ken, Cody, and T.K went to get something to eat.  
  
Kari hadn't spoke since she explained what happened to Davis, she moved her chair closer to Davis so her head rested upon his leg and her hand was still holding his.  
  
T.K left the group of kids with some food in his hands for Kari. He reached Davis' door but didn't go in he moved toward the window to get out of the door frame. He watched Kari softly stroking his pale hand, from the angle he was at it looked as if tears were soaking in to his leg. She wasn't really moving besides the stroke of her hand.  
  
Kari didn't feel like moving at all, she just wanted to be by Davis. See him moving again, to see him laughing again.to see him being hers just HERS. She finally started to move, she got up and moved her chair closer to Davis's face. She stared at his pale face, eyes closed like they were never to open again, lips so dry that if you threw a bucket of water they'd still be dry. His breaths seem as if they were getting dimmer and dimmer. Kari felt his face, it had little warmth in it, it was just getting colder and colder every second.  
  
"Davis, Davis please wake up. Please wake, for me. Davis I cant do this any more, looking at you it.it just hurts where are you Davis, please come back, come back for me." Kari said soft and sweet and gentle.  
  
She didn't notice T.K making his way in; he put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all Kari, you don't have to worry".  
  
She sobbed and looked up at T.K. he's always been there for her he was like a brother to her, and she knew he cared deeply. He placed the food down by her, and she looked up in to caring deep blue eyes of the blond with his white hat on top. "You think he'll snap out of it T.K.?"  
  
"I know he will!" He pulled her in a tight embrace as she sobbed lightly on his chest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dark figures lurked in a dark room; voices could be heard though out the quiet, dark house. This was the Motomiya resident; a dark little creature stood by a girl loyally.  
  
"Digimon please settle down we have things to discus now" Jun stood up with Darkprettymon right by her.  
  
VenomMyotismon spoke up "It took us 5 years 'Oh great One' now that the boy is in the hospital slowly dying what do we do about the others".  
  
"By the time he's REALLY dead we'll be dead, I say we kill him a little faster to put are plan to work" Piedmon said next.  
  
"Yes we have to work quickly if we want the plan to work, Digidestines to be destroyed and our conquer over all worlds". VenomMyotismon could feel it, the revenge on the Digidestines, conquer over both worlds, and absolute power. He would rule the Real World, Piedmon rule the Digital World, and Jun she rules over all including them. It wasn't his intention to be ruled by someone weak and only a shadow, but having seen her power he couldn't resist, she even took human form by taking another's. Pure brilliants if you asked him, to kill a digidestin herself and be the so-called sister of one. It put it perfect in their plans.  
  
Piedmon couldn't get over at how well this was working. The one they all called 'Oh great One' pulled him out of the closed off gate those damn Digidestines put him in all those years ago. "How about we send some of are minions to do the job for us and MAYBE they'll get some of those freakin Digidestines!"  
  
"The girl, Kari I believe is really upset on Davis's accident" she mocked "I think she'll be easy to get".  
  
VenomMyotismon eyes lit up "Not with everyone protecting her like she was a baby it's the same every time. First it was her Brother Tai, and then it was either Davis or that snob T.K. We have to get everyone somewhere; she might not even leave his side so it would be an easy opportunity to take two or three Digimon. Two for the big gang and the other for Kari and Davis."  
  
"Excellent" everyone smirked this would be a perfect one-shot; so they hoped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT US LOST!!" Littleprettymon was about to kill Veemon if it weren't for June holding her back.  
  
They were in a back ally so no one would see 'him'. "Well its not my fault Cabs and Taxis don't listen to short people". They had dressed Veemon up in a red and blue baseball hat, a pair of Davis's old sneakers that had some holes in them, one of Jun's brown overcoats and buttoned it up so no one would see his body; his face was down all the time so no one caught a glimpse of blue.  
  
"Its to bad we couldn't get you stilts" June sighed.  
  
"Yeah TO BAD" Littleprettymon sat down. "Okay what are we going to do NOW" she started puzzling.  
  
Veemon looked up at a Taxi stopping to pick up someone, he got an idea while the driver packed their luggage in the trunk he would hop in the car. He started running but as soon as he took a few steps he fell flat on his face. "I don't like overcoats anymore". He got up and THIS time picked up the front of the coat to start running "Come on you don't want to be left out do you".  
  
"NOW WERE IS HE.June, eh June where are you.ah".  
  
"Not now Littleprettymon" June grabbed Littleprettymon and jumped in the car as soon as it started taking off.  
  
"So were are all you heading off today?" asked the driver looking though his mirror to see the girl he picked up and Veemon. "Isn't a little warm to be wearing an overcoat kid".  
  
"Ah, NO! I mean no I like my coat". He looked at June holding back some blows from Littleprettymon that were directing at him. "Hospital please".  
  
"Hospital ah, and you miss".  
  
"Oh um, 24 Sunset boulevard please".  
  
He smiled "Great the Hospital is on the way to Sunset road so we'll drop the kid off then you'll be dropped off miss,"  
  
They finally reached the Hospital; the driver turned around to Veemon "That's 13.50 kid".  
  
Veemon looked at the driver as if he were insane "ah 13 50".  
  
"Yeah I drive you pay, and your pay is 13.50 now pay up kid".  
  
"Oh yeah sometimes I can be really stupid so 13.50 right". He got up out of the car and pretended to search his pockets for money "Well here you go" he hand the driver hand down a whole bunch of papers that Jun had in her pockets.  
  
When the Driver reached for the hand that was covered with a sleeve and thought he was grabbing money. But by the time he relies that he grabbed a whole bunch of papers Veemon was on the run to the hospital doors. "Why you punk kid I'll get you!" He started chasing after Veemon.  
  
Entering the hospital, Veemon knew the chances of getting rid of the guy were slim, he already was on his trail and he could really just go in and grab Veemon that's how close he was. He was passing room doors, when he spotted two certain figures getting up. He stopped and quickly ducked in the room, the man followed in after him.  
  
"Kari, T.K.!" Veemon lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Kari hiding behind her legs.  
  
"That punk kid just tried getting away from paying his Taxi bill, Make him pay the bill or I'll call the cops," he snapped at Kari and T.K.  
  
"DO YOU THINK I NEED MORE COPS, THERE ON THE CASE OF DAVIS, DO YOU SEE HIM HERE, DO YOU SEE THIS LITTLE BOY BEHIND ME ITS NOT HIS FAULT HE WANTED TO SEE HIS OLDER BROTHER WHOS IN A COMMA BECAUSE HE GOT HIT BY A CAR. I'M SURPRISED HE EVEN GOT THE COURAGE TO GET IN A CAR. LOOK WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO HE'S A 5-YEAR-OLD LITTLE BOY AND YOU'RE TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S 20" Kari yelled, surprising T.K.  
  
"He's only 5, well in that case I guess I can drop all charges, um sorry for all that and your brother kid". The Driver left with just that.  
  
Kari was surprised that, that was it no more argument. Which was a good thing cause she wasn't in the mood to argue. "Veemon next time call me or THINK on what your doing before you go out please" Kari sat back down with Veemon jumping on her lap.  
  
"So how is he" he asked.  
  
"He's in a comma and the doctors are starting to say that he wont make it, Very slow though they said that he'd die very slow" Tears were starting on Kari's cheek again as T.K. answered Veemon's question, which then even Veemon had tears once again choking up inside.  
  
"You should eat something now Kari" T.K. said.  
  
"I'm not hungry".  
  
"Well looks like you two have been cooped up in here all day I think you should get something to eat or at least go to the Bathroom" said Veemon.  
  
Kari was hungry and did need to go to the bathroom but she didn't want to leave Davis like if she left something bad was going to happen. But apparently that was to late cause Veemon was pushing her and T.K. out the door.  
  
Once Kari was gone he turned to June who was in tears and Littleprettymon in her arms being cradled back and forth. "Okay here's Davish now what?"  
  
"Davish?" they both questioned.  
  
Veemon sweatdroped he guess it was the first time he said Davis in front of them and he always called him Davish instead.  
  
"Never mind that right now!" June walked over to Davis and put her hand on his forehead. It went right though but it gave her everything he was thinking. "Okay me and Littleprettymon are going to go though his body searching his head to get him out". She did the process much like just putting her hand on his forehead but she went right though him and stayed.  
  
Littleprettymon tried to do the same thing but it wasn't happening "That's odd I guess I cant get in like June can, Oh well I'm sure its not that bad, its just his head after all. Right?" she turned to Veemon who shrugged.  
  
~*~*~  
  
June was in this beautiful garden there was a fountain, a pond, every type of beautiful flower there was, statues, trees, vines, and a white bright light, a boy stood by like he was not sure to cross over it yet. He was mumbling something's she couldn't hear what he was saying so she decided to get closer.  
  
".Maybe it's for the best I will be with June right, and I'll get away from HER, besides no one needs me any way. Kari's got T.K and everyone else has someone so I should just move on." June interrupted him.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
He turned with a bolt; when he did he fell upon a beautiful face he hadn't seen since he was 8. "June?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, opening her arms for a hug he did the same until they were in a tight embrace. "Davis you have to go back".  
  
He was shocked "June but why, why do you want me to go back to HER when I could be with YOU".  
  
"Because I am not at the place you seek I am coming home with Littleprettymon on Earth, but we have to get rid of her first. That's were you and your friends would come in". She looked at the sad face Davis was giving her. "What's wrong Davis?"  
  
"I don't belong with them I have wasted a lot of time doing something and it never works. I really liked Kari but she really likes T.K and T.K really likes her so I guess I'm out beat." before he could say to much June interrupted again.  
  
"You mean the girl with Amber eyes and short light brown hair" he nodded "Davis you can tell she don't like T.K. She didn't have the same glow in her eyes when she looked at him as she did with you. She didn't leave the room once, and T.K. was there but it looked like he was merely just checking up on her so she would eat something. And you could tell in her eyes that if she left you something was going to happen to you. AND if I didn't get here sooner then I did her nightmare would of came true and she would always blame herself. All your friends care for you to including Mom and Dad you have to Snap out it Davis. You have to come home to Kari, Veemon, your friends, mom and dad, and me"  
  
'Kari cares for me in that kind a way, maybe it isn't right to walk over to the lighted area, I have to go back.For Kari'  
  
"All right June I am heading home as soon as I can, you can count on me" he winked.  
  
"I knew I could, make her be the first to notice you move Davis" she smiled "Release my soul" she whispered and then soon vanished.  
  
Davis looked back at the shining light and smiled 'not today, not tonight'. He started walking though the garden and admiring its beauty all the time he had a smile on his face.  
  
~**********************************~  
  
And that's chapter 3 part I Part II should be coming up soon.  
  
Next time: Part II is just around the corner and the Digimon are attacking. What will Kari do to save her life AND Davis's who hasn't fully recovered. Can Veemon protect June and Littleprettymon from the black void vortex or is it finally there turn to go back. Find out on the Next: Time and again 'Snap out of it Part II'  
  
24 Sunset Blav. Is my school's address so that makes me look pathetic but hey I couldn't think of any thing so there it was. Hope you enjoyed it Review and tell me what you think Suggestions are still open.  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	4. Snap out of it PartII

I think I want to pair June up with someone but I don't know who. Tai's with Sora, I think Joe and Mimi make a good couple so I don't want Joe in there. Izzy.Izzy just doesn't fit Junes personality, What about Matt. What do you think? Should I pair June and Matt together. Remember its June not Jun, that I want to pair Matt up with!  
  
Well thanks for the reviews and keep it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Do I have to say any more.  
  
Time and Again Chapter 4 'Snap out of it Part II'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken, Yolie, and Cody joined up with the rest of the group. Discussing what happened to Davis.  
  
"So as you can see No one was in the car and really it wasn't a car at all, and this is it". Officer O'Brien, and the rest of the gang were at a car junkyard.  
  
"Yeah but how would the 'car' end up here?" Asked Cody.  
  
"Cody's got a point, how or WHO would put it here!" Izzy examined the car and his eyes widen a bit 'that's impossible how can this think come from the Digital world'. Izzy gave a look to Tai saying 'Get him out of here'.  
  
Tai looked up and Izzy and sure enough their was that face. Keeping gaze on Izzy, head turned to the officer and he said, "You know Officer O'Brien" he switched his gaze to where his head was looking. "Maybe you should start working on other cases or something. We'll take it from here and if we ever find any thing on it we'll be sure to tell you". He snapped his fingers.  
  
"But this is my case! You cant just.Hey stop shoving will you!" He was benign pushed by Matt who responded to Tai's snap.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. We all got problems, your getting kicked off this case for now and you're a cop. Me I damn well can't find a girl and I am a rock star. Buh-Bye and have a nice drive". He pushed O'Brien in the car and shut the door, turned and walked away.  
  
When O'Brien left in his car Tai turned to Izzy "What is it Izzy".  
  
"Look at these markings on this thing it looks as if it's some of the markings from the Digiworld. It even has some of our crest shapes on it." He pointed to all the different shapes.  
  
"Yeah look at it, ITS FREAKY!" Mimi squealed and jumped in to Joe's arms.  
  
"OOF; Gees Mimi its just some shapes on a rustic old thing" Joe caught Mimi and turned to Izzy "Is there any thing on your computer that tells you about the Digital world on this stuff?"  
  
"I never thought of that here let me check". He got out his pineapple laptop and started typing up a few things. "Hmmm", he kept searching till he found something then. His eyes snapped open wide and he gasped.  
  
"What is it Izzy" asked Ken.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kari wanted to go back to Davis's room but T.K. tried dragged her down to the food court so she could eat something. But she shrugged him off saying if he brought her a slice of pizza she'll eat it with a diet soda. Not wanting to agree to the idea T.K. went down to the food court by himself.  
  
Kari was by the door tying to get in to Davis's room, but Veemon locked it when she went to the window she saw Veemon talking to himself. Then as if someone were in the room with him and telling him that she was at the door his head snapped to her and ran to unlock the door. Kari sweatdroped "Veemon were you talking to yourself?"  
  
"Eh" he looked at Littleprettymon and June who were nodding "Yeah, I eh was" he gave out a nerves laugh "With Davish!" He added quickly.  
  
"Oh has any thing changed yet" she walked over to Davis.  
  
Veemon didn't want to tell Kari that Davis was coming back yet. He want it to be a surprise so he kept it in "Nope, nothing". Then like something fell down of his foot, he started wincing in pain trying to get his foot out.  
  
He glared at Littleprettymon who was stepping on his foot saying 'Tell her' in a quiet yet regressive voice. He slowly shook his head no.  
  
Littleprettymon was going for another blow when June stopped her "Its best this way".  
  
She got off of Veemon's foot and climbed up on June.  
  
Veemon finally got his foot back and ran over to Kari with a throbbing foot.  
  
June walked over to Kari on the other side of Davis' bed. She sighed and looked in Kari's eyes and smiled. She saw love, sadness, hope of a return, couage, wisdom, friendship, and most of all light. Davis had someone to love and to be loved by that wasn't in his family. 'I wish I could have someone with those eyes to look at me with, someone to be loved by and to love. But that wont happen, not in a million years, first off no one can see me and that makes BIG difference, plus SHE already ruined my reputation.sigh.oh well maybe.maybe one day I'll find those eyes of my own'.  
  
Littleprettymon started mouthing something to Veemon. 'What! She wants me go out side. Why?' he thought 'Oh well better not piss her off'. "Kari I am going to go for a little walk alright all this just isn't functioning in my head just right. Alright."  
  
Kari nodded "Sure Veemon take all the time you need I'll be here" she reached in her pocket "And Veemon, here's some money if something like THAT happens again, or if you want to get some food".  
  
Veemon looked at her hand full of money "How will I do that?"  
  
Kari sweatdroped "Um Veemon you need to put on your disguise again to even walk out of this room".  
  
Veemon looked at the clothes he took off cause it was so hot in them "Oh yeah.Right!" When he was done he grabbed the money and thanked Kari. June and Littleprettymon followed Veemon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So which one of our minions are going 'Oh great One" Piedmon asked walking with Jun, Darkprettymon, VenomMyotismon, and some other Digimon that were their loyal servants. They walked though a vast field filled with Digimon under their control.  
  
"I'm not sure, Darkprettymon pick three to destroy them all" she turned to Darkprettymon next to her.  
  
Darkprettymon bowed and said, "Yes Jun, I pick." she started running in the field looking though each Digimon picking out three different one's carefully. "I pick Skullmeramon Ultimate level, KingEtemon a Mega, and Machinedramon another Mega". At first Piedmon and VenomMyotismon didn't understand Darkprettymon. They called her 'Oh Great One' and she just says Jun, they also thought she was a weakling to. But she proved them wrong and said that she knew her longer making her, her partner so she could call her Jun.  
  
"Good choice Darkprettymon" Jun held out her hand for Darkprettymon, who grabbed the hand and swung herself up on Jun's shoulder. "Come you three to the Real World we shall go" she smirked and laughed. She started walking away with everyone following to the gate of the Real World!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So Littleprettymon why did you tell me to go outside" asked Veemon.  
  
"Well cause I'm hungry and how will me and June eat if we pass though things including FOOD!"  
  
June rolled her eyes at her partner, both of them knew but Veemon didn't, that they couldn't EAT food cause in some weird way it was already supplied for them. So was bathing, they hadn't bathed in 5 years but it was like they bathed everyday, her hair was still smooth, soft, and still smelt the way it dose when you just come out of a shower. But then again when you live in a place that's more like a box all you need to do is sleep.  
  
Veemon sweatdroped "That's what you called me for, because you're hungry!"  
  
"Oh and that we started sensing the evil present of the dark dimension coming after us again so what do you think" Littleprettymon said a little to fast for Veemon's taste.  
  
"Eh. WHAT!?" he scratched the back of his head like he was going to re-play that scene in his head and make it go slower.  
  
Littleprettymon sweatdroped "Sorry, eh, um oh yeah, we started sensing the evil present of the dark dimension coming after us again, so what do you think?" This time she it with a 5 second break at every word.  
  
"Really! Oh man is it around here. Where?" He was searching and circling around like he could see it.  
  
Littleprettymon smirked "I love doing this to him".  
  
June's eyes were closed and shaking her head lightly at her partner. When she opened one eye she saw Veemon checking high trees and under rocks, over here and over there. She decided best if her eyes were closed again instead of looking a Littleprettymon toped over laughing and Veemon going nuts cause he thinks he's going to lose them.  
  
'Its amazing how much Veemon can grow attached to us that he's going insane just thinking of losing us. And you think he'd hate Littleprettymon and me by now.well maybe just Littleprettymon' she smiled.  
  
Littleprettymon stopped laughing, put on a serious face, and looked at June who had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. That smile didn't last long, it turned in to a frown, and those closed eyes snapped open. They all turned to see a black vortex once again coming to get them. "Gulp!"  
  
"AHHH, ITS HERE! IS THAT IT! AHHH" Veemon was starting to panic even more when he saw it charging fast for them. Littleprettymon pushed June out of the way, and was going to run but her foot was stuck but she couldn't see what it was stuck on.  
  
The black void of a vortex dived for Littleprettymon. June got up rubbing her head to see the scene that was before her eyes "LITTLEPRETTYMON!" she screamed.  
  
"Vee-Head butt" With fast speed Veemon got Littleprettymon out of harms way, but his great speed didn't get him out of the way fast enough.  
  
Littleprettymon watched Veemon get swallowed up by the black void, she heard him scream before he was swallowed. Feasting out its hunger it vanished taking Veemon with it.  
  
"No, NO! Veemon!" Littleprettymon started crying choking up on tears, which she rarely did in less, she truly cared about the person.  
  
June watched it all and tears of her own started falling down. Littleprettymon protected her, and Veemon protected Littleprettymon, but couldn't protect himself. "Veemon.no".  
  
"June do you think we'll see him again?" Littleprettymon asked though sniffles.  
  
"Yeah we will, as soon as we beat it" June opened up her arms like she did for Davis and Littleprettymon came running, with her ears following and jumped in to her arms crying on her shoulder.  
  
"It was my fault wasn't it".  
  
"No Littleprettymon it wasn't" she said softly and started cradling her like she was a baby again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What is it Izzy" Ken asked.  
  
"It's a prophecy, and we're all in it!"  
  
"Well what's it say then" Tai asked.  
  
"Time passes and passes again,  
  
A brave boy holding Courage and Friendship; shall fight his own bad blood.  
  
Give him Faith and he will come out victories; Give him none and he shall fail.  
  
Give him a lighted path to find his way and come out strong.  
  
Give him a sister who knows all.  
  
Give him a partner that sees all.  
  
Give him a life back.  
  
Give him Time but never Again.  
  
Give him Again but never Time.  
  
Give him both: Time and Again."  
  
He ended "Its sounds like Davis in here".  
  
"Because it says 'A brave boy holding Courage and Friendship" Sora stated.  
  
"But it also says 'He shall fight his own bad blood" Cody said and continued "Maybe it means when he's in the comma he'll have to fight himself to get back here".  
  
"Then that must be why it gave what we should give to him to get him back" Joe let go of Mimi cause she was too much for him.  
  
"Then lets go back to the hospital and start spending time with him" said Tai.  
  
"I think he'll need Jun and Veemon the most cause it says Give him a sister and a partner". Yolie rested her head on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah lets start heading back this place is starting to give me the creeps" Mimi jumped on Joes back when he turned "Joe there's mud everywhere and these are brand new shoes, Do you think I am going get these shoes dirty. I Don't Think So!"  
  
He sighed "You can be a big pain sometimes you know".  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
All was set they quickly hid the Digital Prophecy car and started heading back to the Hospital then two voices stopped them.  
  
"Going somewhere" it sounded mechanical, like machine.  
  
"Yeah why don't you chill out and listen to some music" KingEtemon jumped down with Machinedramon.  
  
"What! Not you two again I thought we dealt with both of you" said Tai  
  
"Well your wrong and this time both of us combine are going to destroy you all". Machinedramon was starting to lunch an attack.  
  
The Digidestines had to think quickly. "We have no Digimon with us" stated Ken.  
  
"Think again Ken we saw Wormon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, climb in your bag, just check."  
  
Ken checked his bad and saw three snoozing Digimon in his bag. He sweatdroped "so that's why it was so heavy" he said dryly.  
  
"Dragon Fire" called Machinedramon.  
  
All the Digidestines ran out of the way in all different directions so no one got hurt.  
  
"Come on wake up guys we got a crises" Ken shook all them a wake.  
  
"What's going on Ken" asked Wormon.  
  
"KingEtemon, and Machinedramon are attacking".  
  
"Oh no lets all do it." Hawkmon jumped out  
Hawkmon digivolve to.  
  
.Aquilamon  
Armadillomon digivolve to.  
  
.Ankylomon  
  
Wormon digivolve to.  
  
.Stingmon  
  
With all said and done the four champion digimon all went out against TWO Mega's.  
  
"Ha do you REALLY think your going to win like that. Dragon Fire"  
  
"King Monkick" KingEtemon attacked with Machinedramon.  
  
"Their right Izzy we need Agumon and Gabumon NOW" Tai commanded.  
  
"Grand horn".  
  
"Tail Hammer".  
  
"Spiking Strike".  
  
With all attacks together they still weren't strong enough to block and stop their attacks. Seeing them coming their way they quickly moved, leaving monstrous holes in the ground.  
  
"Not even with out attacks combine can stop them" said Stingmon.  
  
Izzy was trying hard to get the computer to start responding, "Got it" and with that he called Yolie to open the gate so Gabumon and Agumon could be relished.  
  
"Agumon great buddy why don't we show these guys over here how to really party".  
  
"Yeah You to Gabumon".  
  
"Right" they said together.  
  
Agumon Mega digivolve to.  
  
.Wargreymon  
Gabumon Mega digivolve to.  
  
.MetalGarurumon.  
  
"Metaling Wolf Claw" MetalGarurumon attacked Machinedramon from behind while he was still focused on the other three. Hitting him dead in the center of his back, he deleted and turned in to data.  
  
"Well that was easy" MetalGarurumon said. As if he wished his luck bad KingEtemon attacked him with 'Monkey Play' and knocked him hard on the ground.  
  
"MetalGarurumon are you all right" Matt ran up to his Digimon partner.  
  
"Terrier Tornado" Wargreymon attacked.  
  
KingEtemon didn't see it coming like Machinedramon but there it was a perfect plan gone badly, as he dissolved in to data.  
  
~*~*~ T.K. was ordering the pizza for Kari, when people started running like crazy, saying a demon was here.  
  
'Demon? Demons aren't real in less..  
  
..Digimon'  
  
He dropped the food he was carrying and ran to where people were screaming, there he saw it, it was in fact a Digimon. He had to warn Kari somehow but when he turned around all the exits and doorways were mobbed with people and they were going only ONE way, away from Kari and Davis.  
  
Trying to struggle though the crowds but he was ended up going the opposite way with the crowd, and the Digimon was heading right where Kari and Davis were.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kari suddenly heard a loud crash, and screams out side of Davis's room. And soon his door was burnt to a crisp, a large fiery Digimon came in, Skullmeramon.  
  
"Oh no" she gasped having no Digimon, no one to protect her, and no hope left she couldn't possible win.  
  
"Flame chain" a massive chain was flung in Davis' direction.  
  
"NO!" she grabbed Davis out of the bed and tumbled down on the ground in the nick of time. Soon the bed ablaze.  
  
Collecting his chain he again "Flame chain".  
  
As if time were in slow motion; Kari felt a tug on her hand when she looked up Davis' eyes opened just a little and gave a weak smile.  
  
Even if his eyes were open just a little it felt like all strength was restored, all light flew though her veins again. She turned to see the chain quickly coming her way, her hands started glowing with a pink glow, she rested Davis down gently and caught the chain with her hands.  
  
"What No! That's impossible, You caught my chain how could you?"  
  
She responded, "Cause I am Light" and threw the chain back at him.  
  
It went though his body, his eyes widen his last words were in shock "Pretty damn strong Light to" with that he vanished.  
  
Kari turned back to Davis whose were closed; but yet face was warm and not pale. 'You finally snapped out of it.Thank you.'  
  
~***********************~  
  
Okay that was a long chapter so right now my fingers are hurting.  
  
So back to top. What do you guys think should this be a Tai/June, or a Matt/June. With the ways things are turning out it might be Matt/June. But it could be a Tai/June I am not sure.  
  
Next time: Davis is back and everyone is relived especially Kari; what will Davis get for 'saving' both their lives. And if Davis is out of the Comma then what dose the prophecy mean. What happens when Davis sees June and Littleprettymon and they tell him what happened to Veemon. What's Jun's next plot for trying to destroy them all; will it work. Find out soon on Time and Again 'Coming home'.  
  
Hey I need tips on battling sequence as you can see I am not very good at it like one attack kills all so just help me out and Keep on suggesting on what to do (The Tai/June, or Matt/June would help) Thanks ^_^ 


	5. Coming home

Ok I know what I am going to do now. I think I'm going to pair June and Matt together. Okay this is kinda where I am going to put all the romance and action in now. Suggestions on the story are always welcome. Thank you.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Digimon. Never will!  
  
Time and Again Chapter 5 'Coming home'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor waked out of the room, where everyone was including Davis's parents. "He's going to be fine, I just wonder what happened. Before the attack he was on the verge of dieing. Maybe it was a good thing that happened; I just have one question. How was it defeated?"  
  
"Good question; no one really knows, funny huh," Tai said.  
  
The doctor shrugged and left, Davis's parents went in to see him. Izzy turned to Kari and asked, "How WAS he defeated?"  
  
"You see that's a really funny question cause um am not sure. I mean he was going to basically kill us when my hands just started to.glow" she looked at her hands. "I just grabbed his 'Flame Chain' and threw it back at him" she looked back up to see Izzy already typing up on his computer.  
  
"So what do you think it was Izzy" asked Matt.  
  
"I am not sure, but I'll get it I just need to." he trailed off.  
  
Davis's parents were talking to the doctor, the kids could just get little parts of it like 'he can go home tonight' that was enough for Kari to be REALLY happy.  
  
They made their way over to them and asked "We both have to work late shift again, and Jun said she couldn't make it, so could one of you guys take Davis home tonight when the doctors give the go to leave". They got 'Sure', 'Yeah', 'fine', and 'loved to' out of the whole group. "Thanks" with that they headed out.  
  
It was approaching nine o'clock and the doctors finally let Davis go. They all were walking home, talking, laughing, and dropping people off at their houses or apartments. The first to go was Matt, then Joe, then Mimi, next was Yolie, T.K, and Cody, Ken caught a bus, and Izzy took a different street to his house. Sora was next and Tai was staying the night. Kari and Davis were the only ones left.  
  
".Thanks Kari".  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything".  
  
"Actually I should be thanking you, cause we'd both be in the hospital bed if it wasn't for you". They reached Davis's door and before he went in Kari kissed him on the lips and smiled "Thanks Davis for everything".  
  
Davis was going in a daze and her words were swirling around him "uh huh".  
  
Kari laughed at him, and winked "see you Davis" she skipped down the sidewalk on her way home.  
  
Davis entered his house still in a daze, that daze was broken when he heard HER voice "Your STILL Alive!"  
  
"Yes Jun I'm still alive and kicking" he slammed his door to his room and whispered "Veemon, Veemon?" 'I don't get it where is he?' He thought.  
  
He decided to get out and find him but he didn't want to go though the living room, he noticed his bedroom window was open 'he must of left', so he decided to take Veemon's escape the window.  
  
'Nine thirty, okay I'll get dresses up in warmer clothes cause it's getting cold outside'  
  
~*~*~  
  
The red digits clicked 10 on an alarm clock in a dark room.  
  
'A girl looked to be afraid, she had a creature by her side. Darkness was surrounding her. A dark figure was approaching them with a darker creature by her side. The dark figure had a knife in its hands, with the way she held the knife was going in for the kill. A boy was screaming the girl's name that was afraid; he was running up to her. He saw the two dark figures coming up. She tried slashing the knife at the girl but he stepped in the way and took the hit falling backwards in the girl's arms, she was crying over the dead body in her arms.'  
  
Matt bolted up in his bed eyes wide open, sweat dripping. "What a dream" he whispered. 'Why did I run up to Jun or was it Jun. But Jun also attacked and the girl that was being attacked looked different then Jun, just a little bit' he thought.  
  
"I need to get out of here" he got up out of bed and got changed, leaving a note on the counter for his father saying he went for a walk.  
  
Hands in his pockets head down, not paying any bit of attention to where he was going. Then suddenly he hit somebody really hard and ended up down on the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
June and Littleprettymon were walking around trying to keep themselves warm which wasn't happening. June finally saw Davis walking down the sidewalk, and her face brightened right up.  
  
"Davis, Davis!" she ran up to him. "Davis?" he wasn't hearing her, she decided to tap his shoulder, but when she did her and Littleprettymon's faces went pale.  
  
"June we went right though him. Oh No! What if Veemon was the only one who could see, ahh"  
  
"Oh no, maybe your right, maybe Veemon was the only one who could see us."  
  
"VEEMON!" Davis called looking around to find nothing or no one.  
  
".And that means we wont be able to tell him what happened to Veemon, Plus we're now never going to get out of that dimension" June sighed. Deciding to give up and look for some place warm for the night and maybe her and Littleprettymon will find out some answers tomorrow.  
  
They walked away from Davis traveling about a half a mile away from him. She was happy Davis was alright, but now that he cant see her or Littleprettymon there was a greater chance of him getting hurt. Not looking up she knew if anything or one came walking up she would just go thought it or them.  
  
But that wasn't really accurate. Cause she hit someone pretty hard and ended up landing hard on the ground on top of Littleprettymon, who squealed. Rubbing her head she looked up to see who she could of bumped in to.  
  
"I am sorry are you." he stopped looking in to emerald green eyes ".hurt?" 'It's her, it's the girl from my dream, it can't be' he thought.  
  
"Um, am fine, are you". Then they heard a squeal from underneath her.  
  
"NO! I am not fine, am." she looked at Matt "Ahhhhh!" and quickly hid behind June.  
  
"It Talks!" he said.  
  
"Um, no it doesn't".  
  
"Wait! That's a digimon, you have digimon.! Why do I look at you and see her, but when I look in your eyes I see another person". Her eyes were like swirling vortexes of green light that all the faith in a person could be just sucked out them, looking in her eyes. "I am Matt Ishida, I have a digimon partner to, his name is Gabumon" he got up off the ground and gave out his hand to help her up. "What are your guys names"?  
  
June took his hand, "My name is June and this is Littleprettymon; um what did you mean when you said that when you look at me you see her but in eyes you see another person?"  
  
"You look like Jun Motomiya, but I know it's not her cause of your eyes its like another person looking back at me" he smiled. "Your hand its freezing you must be really cold, and you have no jacket on" he took his off jacket and gave it to her. "You know when you decide to go out side and its cold out, maybe you should plan to wear warmer clothes".  
  
June looked at what she was wearing and sweatdroped; she was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and white Capri's. "You see that's a long story; and I COULD tell you IF you wanted".  
  
"I got all night".  
  
By the time June and Littleprettymon were done telling their story Matt was in shock that he was looking at the REAL June Motomiya. And personally he wouldn't mind June hanging around him like Jun dose.  
  
"So Veemon got sucked in the black vortex protecting Littleprettymon, and Davis is looking for him, and Davis cant see you only me and Veemon can".  
  
"Right!" Littleprettymon jumped "AND! Did I mention we haven't slept all day, and were COLD, Well I'm cold cause June now has a Jacket on" she jumped in Junes arms trying to get snuggle and warm in the jacket "Nope still cold".  
  
"Well hey you can spend the night at my house"  
  
They were in front of his house with in 5 minutes. Walking in Matt found that his dad wasn't home yet and it was going eleven thirty. By the time it was to go to bed cause everyone was tired, Matt gave her some of his mother's old clothes she never took, for pajamas. He let her sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. That's when he finally noticed Gabumon staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um Matt are you okay cause you just noticed I was here while to busy talking to yourself".  
  
Matt sweatdroped "Oh yeah I forgot you couldn't see them". He decided to tell Gabumon the whole story.  
  
"Littleprettymon!? You mean she's alive".  
  
"Yeah you knew her?"  
  
"No, she like a legend in the Digital World though".  
  
"A legend how so".  
  
"I am not really sure how it goes any more, but its said that she died. And that it was her duty to protect a child since birth, but is not allowed to show herself to the child in till they turn ten, its something like that. Littleprettymon was the first digimon ever to walk upon the Real world."  
  
"Wow, is there more to it"?  
  
"Yes there is, but like I said don't really remember, But it is said that they both have an evil rival. It's something to do with own.own family member, only friend. Something like that,"  
  
"Huh, well maybe I'll get some information off Izzy tomorrow; but right now I am heading to bed."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Useless, pathetic, worthless digimon. ONE Ultimate couldn't get rid of TWO kids without ANY digimon partners. And TWO Mega's couldn't even rid of ONE damn Champion" Darkprettymon was mad, so mad her body temperature was getting hot and she started to flame.  
  
Piedmon and VenomMyotismon were in shock "What's happening to her!?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"Darkprettymon temperature down and distinguish the flames please we don't want another fire. When she gets mad her body gets so hot it goes up in flames; it' nice to have on the battlefield, but not anywhere else" said Jun.  
  
"Sorry" she sat down next to Jun and murmured "Boy if that were me; they'd never SEE the light again".  
  
"She used her attack, and since who she is, she's one of the strongest" Jun said to Darkprettymon.  
  
"And soon they'll know their attacks and become more powerful with them".  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
"So can she do that in all of her different forms like Champion, Ultimate, Mega" asked Piedmon.  
  
"Yes" Jun simply said.  
  
"And what about when you two." said VenomMyotismon.  
  
Cutting him off she said 'Yes' knowing what he was going to ask.  
  
"So what are our next plans 'Oh great one" Piedmon looked up at Jun who responded.  
  
"I'll take matters in my own hands with Davis, now that he doesn't have a partner" she smirked leaving the two Mega's in confusion. Her and Darkprettymon walked off back in to the real world.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darkprettymon looked up out the window and thought 'I can sense you Littleprettymon and I know your on this Earth. You will pay for what you did to me all those years ago'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Littleprettymon was on the bed looking out the window and knew Darkprettymon was closer then she thought. 'I know you know I am here, and in the next battle we meet in I will come out Victories once again.'  
  
~*****************************~  
  
So there's chapter 5. I just got one thing to say June and Littleprettymon can go though things but when someone like Matt and Veemon hand them things (like his jacket and clothes) they become invisible to peoples eyes and since that person can see them when they hand them things it become solid to them. Er something like that.  
  
Next Time: Matt's going to get information off Izzy on Littleprettymon; what will he find. Will Matt be to late to tell Davis what's going on before Jun gets to him? What's Jun even going to do with him? The dark black vortex is coming after its next victim will the Digidestines be able to defeat it; and is Veemon dead or is he just trapped? Find out on the next Time and Again 'Never be late'.  
  
Thanks for the suggestions keep it up just remember I wont take all. But I'll try. Thanks and Keep it up.  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	6. Never to late

Sorry DigiWizardress but I read your review AFTER I posted up chapter 5 so I didn't get your June and Tai. I am sorry!  
  
I just noticed I said this chapter was going to be called 'Never be late' but its now 'Never to late'.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, But June (my version), Littleprettymon, and Darkprettymon.  
  
Time and Again Chapter 6 'Never to late'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gabumon was swinging his arms in thin air. It was a jab there and here. A kick high, a kick low.  
  
Matt was laughing at the scene being played out. Gabumon knew Littleprettymon was by him and personally it was annoying him cause Matt was giving things to her to throw on him. He's had a plate smashed over head, A fork grooming though his fur coat, a broom tossing his food, a soccer ball stuck on his horn, cherries and olives placed on his claws, and when he woke up he got the biggest surprise, he was wearing make up and she painted his fur coat Pink!  
  
"Where are you!" Gabumon growled.  
  
"Matt how could you let her paint my coat PINK! Look its still PINK! I am NEVER going to get this out of my fur coat!"  
  
"All you got to do is take a bath and rub it out good".  
  
"Yeah right! Like I am going to take a bath in this house or any other house with out being able to see people!"  
  
"Guess you got a point, I am happy I can see them now" he smiled widely at Gabumon.  
  
Gabumon just rolled his eyes and simply said, "Why don't you call Izzy now, to get that information on them". He started to walk to the bath room "And make Sure SHE doesn't come in here while I am scrubbing this stuff out of my coat" he slammed the bath room door hard that it echoed though the house.  
  
"What information?" June asked.  
  
"Yeah like I would go in there while HE'S in there. Ew!" Littleprettymon said as if she was a preppy girl at a high school.  
  
June turned her attention to Littleprettymon and smirked, "I bet you go in there if Veemon was in there".  
  
Littleprettymon turned to her and said dryly "Quit pushing your luck".  
  
June turned back to Matt, "What information" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know when I was talking Gabumon last night he said there was something about Littleprettymon. He said he wasn't really sure how it really goes so he said I should ask Izzy. Who's one of my good friends, that's another digidestin, and a real computer wiz".  
  
"Oh, Okay when you going call him?".  
  
~*~*~  
  
Izzy was on his bed lazily laying on his bed, thinking, just thinking. 'Time passes and passes again. I don't get it, how much time is passing.' He pushed his flaming red hair out of his eyes, which didn't help to much cause it fell right back. 'We all think that its Davis it talking about cause it says "A brave boy holding Courage and Friendship; shall fight his own bad blood" what dose that mean own bad blood. And what about all the others things that say that he needs, faith, a lighted path, a sister, a partner, a life back? ::Sigh:: And what about the Time but never Again, Again but never Time, and then both.' Izzy was to busy up in his head he didn't hear his mother.  
  
"IZZY IZUME!" she yelled, finally snapping Izzy out of his head.  
  
"Ahh! What!" he bolted up searching his ground for an answer then saw a very impatient food tapping his floor that belonged to a women. His eyes slowly went up finding his mother with a little angered face on. "Hi mom".  
  
"Phone!" she tossed the cordless phone on his bed and walked out.  
  
"Hello" he laid back down on his bed putting a pillow underneath his head.  
  
"Hey Izzy; stuck in another time?" Matt said on the other end on the receiver.  
  
"Funny one Matt" he said dryly.  
  
"Hey you by your computer. Wait stupid question your always my your always by your computer".  
  
"Actually I am not but if you want me to be I will be".  
  
"Go to your computer and I want you to search up a Digimon for me".  
  
'A Digimon why would he want me to search up a Digimon.' "Alright who?"  
  
"Littleprettymon".  
  
'Littleprettymon, there's a digimon named Littleprettymon' he typed up on his computer till he found something. "Got it".  
  
For Matt it was the sound of bells ringing up in his head and he switched to speaker phone "Alright shoot Izzy".  
  
"Okay.Littleprettymon is a legendary digimon. She was the first ever to walk on the real world. The four god digimon created her, but took two attempts in doing so. The first one bad blood got mixed in making her evil, the second one was suppose to have a solid heart of gold but only had three quarters of a gold heart, putting a prankster side to her. They were going to do a third try, when they were attacked by their first creation that opened the gate to the real world and plotted to destroy the girl they needed protect. Her name was Darkprettymon; Littleprettymon stopped her from doing so and got promoted to be the protector of the girl. She is was not suppose to be since by the girl in till she was ten and she has been protecting her ever since birth. The girl that she protects is suppose to have a special gift and certain powers many evils would want. Littleprettymon was not only there to protect her she was also there to train her" Izzy scrolled down more. "Hey there's a prophecy on her to the girl and Littleprettymon!"  
  
"Time passes, and keeps passing,  
  
Faith is strong in her own blood, Carries it wherever she goes.  
  
Darkness is all around; but friendship will find a way.  
  
Combine with a beautiful golden heart, to conquer beautiful black heart.  
  
Make her a queen and a golden path is lit.  
  
Make her feel loved.  
  
Make her find her way home.  
  
Make her make up Time but never Again.  
  
Make her make up Time and not to hold on Again, unless being held on to. Then you can.  
  
Make her make up Time and Again."  
  
"Hmm seems familiar huh Izzy".  
  
"Yeah it sure dose" he sighed.  
  
"Alright Izzy I got to go see you later"  
  
With in seconds he heard a click and he hung up and plopped right back on his bed. 'Now it's this prophecy, which has the almost exact ending Davis's did. But maybe that wasn't Davis's prophecy at all.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So did that answer your question?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so" June huddled up on the couch next to Matt and with Littleprettymon who fell asleep on her and started snoring pretty loud.  
  
Gabumon finally came out of the bathroom with a light pink coat "So what you get from Izzy?"  
  
"Stuff" Matt replied looking at June who seemed to be frowning but he wasn't sure since she was looking down. He hooked his finger under her chin to make her look up and put his hand back in his lap.  
  
"What's wrong June?"  
  
"I don't know I guess it was the ending"  
  
"The ending? Of the prophecy what's up with the ending the Time and Again stuff?"  
  
She nodded and looked down.  
  
"Do you no know what it means?"  
  
"Maybe.but I don't know".  
  
Matt decided to change the subject. "So what kinda powers do you guys have?"  
  
"I don't really know, oh wait visions I can get them once and a while like in my dreams. But when its really important it will happen during the day." her eyes started getting hazy ".Like now!" Her hands that once brushed though Littleprettymon's fur was wiped up to hold the weighted pain of her head.  
  
In the process she woke up Littleprettymon who knew to well of what was happening.  
  
Voices and screams were running though her head then she saw faces and then it came to her. Davis was in his room doing nothing but lying around. When Jun walked in with a knife in her hand and slashed it forward at him sticking it though him killing him instantly, she didn't even give him a chance to run.  
  
"June what is it? What happened?" Matt grabbed her head so she would look at him to find tears streaming on her face. He knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Davis she got to Davis and she had a knife in her hands.She's going kill him" she looked up to see Matt start getting up.  
  
"Lets go Gabumon." He grabbed June's hand and he lead her out of the house in to the driveway where he found one of his dads cars.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jun walked in the kitchen 'Now would be a perfect time to kill him. No parents and soon he'd be where he always wanted to be, with HER.' Jun looked around to find a kitchen knife on the counter she smiled evilly.  
  
Davis was swinging his feet over his bed feeling down in the dumps. 'This would be a great time for Veemon to cheer me up, but I don't know where he is' he sighed. Then the door swung open, to reveal Jun.  
  
"Davis I got a little surprise for you, you want it" she tried to sound kind.  
  
"I am not really in the mood for surprises so just give it to me if you want cause I am not getting up".  
  
She smiled "as you wish" she returned back to her harsh voice. And pulled a knife behind her back "Surprise, your going to die"  
  
Davis wanted to run away but she was to fast for him, the only reason she stopped because someone ran tough the door, and she hid the knife behind her back.  
  
"DAVIS!" Matt ran though Davis's bedroom door. "Oh hi guys, um Davis I need you to see something but if I am interrupting any."  
  
"NO! Your not" Davis got up and ran out the door with Matt. Jun was furies she threw the knife across the room making it go though the wall deep.  
  
'It seemed like knew all along but how?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Davis climbed in to Matt's car "When did you get a car?"  
  
"It's my dads". They started up a conversation on what was going in Davis's room before Matt saved the day. Then a black dark void shaped vortex people were running from as it destroyed everything and everyone in it path interrupted them.  
  
Matt turned around in his seat to ask June "What the HELL is that thing".  
  
"The thing that destroyed us five years ago, and that destroyed Veemon the other day" Littleprettymon hid behind June frightened.  
  
"Um Matt who you talking to".  
  
"June" he stopped and remember he can only see her. "Your real sister Davis, no one can really see her but me and Veemon so far."  
  
"And that thing took Veemon away!" Matt pointed  
  
Davis looked up to see what she was getting at and saw the void again. Everyone got out of the car "Can we get him back?"  
  
'So that's why I couldn't find Veemon!'  
  
"I think, but you have to defeat THAT before you do any thing".  
  
The void started throwing smaller voids at them. The small group departed from each other to doge them it looked like Davis was on one side and Matt was on another. But when Matt was running, he swung around screaming June's name and running back to look like he was picking her up.  
  
The void charged at Matt, June and the others. Davis saw the scene five years ago and couldn't let it happen again. He started charging towards Matt and June who took cover over the void. Flashbacks recurred during his head of June and him when they were younger. His fingers tips gave a soft blue glow and when he reached Matt and June, he put up his hands in defense. Not knowing a shield would come out when he did it but the void held back after bouncing off a blue see though shield Davis shot at it. It started heading towards Matt but it looked like June was stuck so technically it was coming for her, which got Davis mad and a little voice ticked on in the back of his head and he said it out loud.  
  
"Courage's dagger!" he yelled as two flame like orange glowing dagger was held in each of his hands, he threw them up at the void that was hit by the flaming dagger and ended up bursting in flames from it. After all was done Davis looked at his hands "What did I just do?"  
  
"I don't know but it saved my life!" a weak faint voice said behind him where the void was defeated.  
  
"VEEMON" Davis rushed over to his partner who was about to faint and gave him a swing that turned in to a hug.  
  
~************************~  
  
So what do think, Davis's Courage dagger will make more sense later on. Maybe like the next chapter.  
  
I just got more reviews for Tai/June and now it's getting me mad cause I am getting confused and I did it a Matt/June already. And personally I don't like Tai and Mimi together I don't know why like she's to I don't know. So Matt and June are my final choice cause plp are confusing me. So I'll make it a June/Tai-Mimi/Tai become best friends but give me suggestions on what I should do with that since I think I am going to keep it as a Taiora and a June/Matt. What should I do with Mimi and June with Tai?  
  
Next time: Izzy and the rest find out about Davis and his Dagger, they also find out about June, and Jun. Now Izzy has more on his hands to deal with besides the prophecy that ALMOST seem as if they're fitting together. Read to find out next time on: Time and Again, 'Izzy knows all'  
  
See ya, and Thanks for the reviews. Suggestions are still OPEN!  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	7. Izzy knows all

Hey guys, sorry for the really LONG delay, but I thought it sucked so I went back and changed it a little. So if you haven't gone back to read it then I suggest you do so now cause it may not make ANY sense. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
As you can kinda see I really didn't look at the tops and bottom parts so if some people are confused with something don't worry about and just read the story.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews^_^  
  
Time and Again  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'Izzy knows all'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt called up a meeting an urgent one, it started to make the red head think. 'Just why would Matt call up to find information on a Digimon I didn't even knew existed, and know he's calling a Meeting'.  
  
Izzy sighed lightly to himself, and looked at the screen where a small Digimon legend was printed. He decided not to be late cause if Matt was any thing like Tai when he called meetings NOBODY will want a be late.  
  
He exited the program of Littleprettymon ((A/N I don't if I told you already but, Izzy's computer is like a Digiworld computer, because it has all the Digimon. Something like that!)) and took his pineapple computer off to Matt's house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Her lavender hair was pulled up in a ponytail, bandana resting nicely on top with two long streams of hair on each side of her face resting on her cheekbones. She had contacts in instead of her normal glasses, and now Yolei Inoue had got to get to Matt's "called" meeting.  
  
"Yolei sweetie where you going?" called Yolei's mom.  
  
"Out." Was all she said before one of her older sisters started talking.  
  
"She's probably going out with that smart kid," retorted her sister.  
  
That clicked Yolei nerves a bit. "FIRST off HIS name is KEN, SECOND ten OTHERS will be THERE!" she turned on her heel and picked up a bag that had food and goodies with Poramon, and stomped out of the apartment.  
  
"BE CAREFULL!" her mother called out to her hoping to she'd get the message.  
  
When Yolei stepped out she bumped in to T.K. and Cody, who were on their way to.  
  
"Hey guys. Why do you think Matt called a meeting?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Beats me" Yolei shrugged "Maybe it has to do something with the prophecy".  
  
"First, why would MATT of all people call a meeting cause of that, it be Izzy to do that. Plus Davis is out of the comma dose the prophecy to deal with Davis or someone else were like suppose to meet that has bad blood. I don't know" Cody stated.  
  
"What Prophecy? Well what ever. But since he called it, its probably going to do something with music, or he ran out of hair gel, or what he should where for tomorrows concert" laughed T.K.  
  
Yolei laughed as well "Yeah I forgot he had a concert tomorrow night". The three walked, talked, and laugh making their way to the Ishida's residents.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Go Fish".  
  
A blue hand grabbed a card from the splattered cards on the ground, which was supposed to be the pond.  
  
"Got any Kings?"  
  
Veemon looked at the card he just drew and sure enough it was a King, then his eyes drew to his other hand with all of his other cards which two more Kings laid. He put the one King in the pile of other cards and simply said "Go Fish".  
  
Matt, June, and Davis were sitting at the counter staring at Littleprettymon and Veemon play 'Go Fish'. "You know no ones ever going to win, when they're both lying to each other," Matt said.  
  
Davis looked at Matt "Who you talking to? Me or June".  
  
"Both". They heard a doorbell ring. "Finally". Matt traveled to the door but before opening it he told Veemon and Littleprettymon to pick up the cards real quick he don't want cards start to vanish.  
  
Littleprettymon sat on the card pile. "Cards? What Cards? I don't see any cards!"  
  
Veemon tilted his head to look at Littleprettymon's hand, which revealed no Kings. "You lair you didn't have any Kings!"  
  
"Go Fish isn't my style. NOW POKER is my style!"  
  
"HA! You and POKER! HA HA HA, Yeah right!" Veemon dropped on his knees laughing.  
  
"ITS TURE. JUNE HOW MANY TIMES DID I BEAT YOU IN IT".  
  
"Enough to make me broke!"  
  
"WOW! June either your REALLY bad a Poker or *gasp* OH MY GOSH LITTLEPRETTYMON IS ACTUALLY GOOD AT SOMETHING!!"  
  
That did it; she looked over at Veemon with devil eyes. He was going down! Next thing you knew Veemon was flying backwards crashing in to the wall.  
  
And at a wrong time. Tai and everyone walked in to see Veemon in midair crashing in to the wall. Tai looked over at Veemon then Davis who was snickering a little. "Either Veemon just flew with bad flying lessons or Davis just threw Veemon across the room".  
  
Davis stopped and looked at Tai, then put a huge smile on "It make more sense if you knew, It make better sense if you could see her. All I know is that she throws one HELL-OF-A punch!" he went back to laughing again.  
  
"Her who's her?" a confused Tai asked.  
  
"You'll find out!" Matt walked over to Veemon who was unconscious.  
  
For a while they were discussing matters of Kari and her glow of the hands, and then the prophecy. That's when Matt got back to the subject he called them there for. He started explaining Davis and his "Courage's Dagger" then he started talking about June and Littleprettymon, and explaining that's why Veemon flew across the room. In the process Veemon did eventually wake up.  
  
Izzy adsorbed everything in the most, he was amazed at Littleprettymon, and started to study her on his computer.  
  
"Izzy what do you think it is?" Mimi asked. Everyone was scattered around the room 12 kids 11 digimon (cause they decided to call everyone to the Real World) but Gabumon he was past out sleeping in Matt's room, and two people that few could see. But out of all Izzy hogged the table cause of his lab top so everyone stayed away from table when he's working.  
  
"I think all the Prophecy's we have been reading has to some how connect to June and Littleprettymon. Matt and me found another this morning.  
  
"Time passes, and keeps passing,  
  
Faith is strong in her own blood, Carries it wherever she goes.  
  
Darkness is all around; but friendship will find a way.  
  
Combine with a beautiful golden heart, to conquer beautiful black heart.  
  
Make her a queen and a golden path is lit.  
  
Make her feel loved.  
  
Make her find her way home.  
  
Make her make up Time but never Again.  
  
Make her make up Time and not to hold on Again, unless being held on to. Then you can.  
  
Make her make up Time and Again."  
  
Now either Friendship means us or Matt who knows."  
  
"But the endings different for the one we thought was Davis' I don't get what they mean in this one of 'Make her make up Time and not to hold on Again, unless being held on to." said Ken.  
  
Matt looked over to June whose eyes sadden once again. He knew she knew what it meant, he wasn't going to open his mouth but Veemon thought he would.  
  
"Hey June why so sad?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered by people like you Veemon," snapped Littleprettymon.  
  
'Littleprettymon must know too!' thought Matt  
  
"Nothing Veemon" June said sweetly.  
  
"Your lying" he got the same reaction from June as somebody else got out of him a long time ago. "You blinked to much, when you blink to much it means your lying. But I wont ask, I'll get it another way even if its not out of you or Littleprettymon".  
  
Tai was watching and switching his head in different directions "You know I wish I could see all this and see June to see how pretty she is".  
  
Sora looked at him half narrowed eyes and said "Didn't you already steal enough pretty girls from Matt?"  
  
"No" he looked at Sora, whose eyes were widen in surprise. "I stole a beautiful one". Her eyes softened up again in aw and leaned in to kiss him on the lips lightly.  
  
Kari was dazing at Davis who was pretending to read the computer behind Izzy but his eyes were traveling to Kari once in awhile and every time he did he blushed furiously, causing Kari to giggle.  
  
T.K. was looking at Kari and Davis and smiling 'Their relationship is going to last a life time, and I'll be there every step of the way'.  
  
Yolei was looking around, T.K. was smiling, Kari was in a daze, Davis was trying not to be distracted, Tai and Sora were sweat talking each other kissing here and there, Matt apparently was staring at June with Veemon, Izzy was staring at his computer, Joe and Mimi were having a nice little conversation, Cody and Ken were just being bored and trying to solve the prophecy's. She shook her head lightly either someone was smiling, puzzled, in a daze, or trying not to be distracted.  
  
"Hey I found something!" Izzy got everyone out of his or her own zones. "I got something on Davis' "Courage's Dagger" its just as I expected Davis' dagger is a half power, he gets it from the main source. And Tai that's you, you have an attack similar to Davis but its much more powerful. Were Davis can do a mere burning and he get though certain things, you can."  
  
"Let me guess I have two bigger daggers that can burn more faster or something" Tai wasn't really impressed.  
  
Izzy smirked "Think again Tai" he turned his computer so it be facing him, and his reaction was sweat Tai's mouth literally dropped to the floor with everyone in Aw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry but I have to mean! Sorry it was so short though and hope you enjoyed the first Cliffhanger I threw out (lol) and one more Sorry, I am SORRY I was so late up dating but I finally got time, and got back in to writing so its no longer going to be held off, its going to start up once again. Hopefully no mistakes this time.  
  
****READ THIS PLEASE****  
  
So what you guys think about the new way I did it? Please review. And I got some questions I want you guys to answer if you can: Okay you know Flamedramon is like the 'Fire of Courage' and Raidramon is the 'Storm of Friendship'. What is Shurimon's, and Submarimon's thing and if you don't know just make up something cool cause if you haven't guessed am using them for attacks. Also I have Tai's, Matt's, Izzy's, Davis, Kari's, and I think I got T.K's down so for so can you guys think of attacks for me and make up really cool ones cause I'll use the ones that are some of the best. Thanks SO Much!!!!  
  
Okay Next time: What is Tai's attack? Will all the others learn their attacks as well? Matt's concerts up and Jun's got a little something up her sleeve once again. Darkprettymon's finally found Littleprettymon, now its time to fight, and Littleprettymon digivolves in her Champion form. AND EVERYONE CAN SEE HER IN IT! But who IS Littleprettymon's Champion form.? Stay in touch to find out on Time and Again: Jun's evil plan and two beauties go head to head!  
  
Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!  
  
Next chapter should be posted up with in 2 days or less!  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	8. Jun's evil plan and two beauties go head...

Hey sorry am a little late, but you wouldn't believe what happened. The first night when I was typing up this chapter up and my computer froze down and I lost EVERYTHING, I had like 4 or 5 pages of it already typed up I was going to save it to go to bed finish the rest up the next day but NOOOO my computer ended up breaking down and losing everything.  
  
But bright side is Thanks to Miracles I know what the two things are I just need some COOL attack names like Davis' "Courage's Dagger" and Tais' "?"  
  
Well thanks for all the reviews and after this fic. I'll make you and Koumi.  
  
Time and Again  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'Jun's evil plan, and two beauties go head to head!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"At the concert."  
  
"Their here you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"She brought him back, you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Littleprettymon's with them."  
  
"I knew"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Slice and dice."  
  
Jun knew the How question was referring to 'How to kill Littleprettymon'. 'It's amazing how much Darkprettymon still hates Littleprettymon after all these years. I don't think she'll ever forgive her. That's why I love Darkprettymon so much, cause where the same, just bad blood. June is lighted side of both us, like the angel and am the Devil. That's why the four gods of each quarter of the Digital World, created Littleprettymon. Cause in ancient time many years ago there was two rules, two queens. The Queen of the heavens. And The Queen of underworld, that's me! Each of Queens had a creature beside them, with their own staffs. Many years after they all died, The Queen of the Heavens was going to be reborn, so the four Gods had to create a creature to protect her. Their first tempt they didn't know why but it backfired, they didn't figure it out in till it was to late the little Devil was on the loose. So they sent their second creation with only three quarters of a heart of gold, they're still working on the third. But don't worry June your past will catch up to you sooner then you think' Jun got up with Darkprettymon clinging on and they were going to head to the Digital World.  
  
Jun and Darkprettymon walked though a field path of Digimon, they commanded, all the way at the end you could see a mansion that was their base. At the foot of the path in front of the mansion, Piedmon stood with a look on his face no one in a million miles could misread.  
  
"What is it?" Jun reached the end where Piedmon stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai's jaw was ajar to the bottom of the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. At first he thought it was going to be some corny attack that did nothing but what he was seeing he just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Izzy is.is this thing for real?"  
  
"Yeah Tai it is, couldn't believe you even had it in you."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Courage's blade!"  
  
What they were all seeing was a huge fiery sword, which looked like it weighted a TON.  
  
'If that's a sword that means I AM a SWORDMANS' he couldn't keep his excitement in so screamed, "HELL YEAH AM GOING TO BE A MASTER SWORDMAN!" He jumped up startling Sora. "Just call Zoro, oh YEAH!"  
  
Matt just couldn't help but laugh. "You Jack-ass Zoro was a THREE sword Swordsman, plus he didn't play with fire, he probably kill the person before they can see his swords, and if you were REALLY Zoro, you'd lose to Sora 2001 times before she dies."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes at the boys who were fighting about SWORDS of all the things in the world. "Well guys its getting late and I think am going to head home before my mom gets worried."  
  
Tai was in a mid-air punch towards Matt's face. Matt was being held by the collier and wincing but nothing was happening so he decided to take a peek and saw Tai' s fist six inches away from his face and his head turned toward Sora.  
  
"Oh in that case I'll walk you home". Tai let go of Matt and was catching up to Sora who was getting ready to leave.  
  
"You know I think Kari's technique was some shield a...." Izzy stopped and looked around "..ttack." He sighed lightly 'everyone always thinks of their stomach or their head of sleep' he looked over at Tentomon who was snoring on him "DOSNT ANY ONE LISTEN!?"  
  
While he was yelling he startled Tentomon "WHAT!? Wha, wha happened what I miss?"  
  
Izzy sighed which he seemed to do a lot lately. "Nothing really it would just be nice is at least one person listened to me."  
  
"I listen to you Izzy!"  
  
Izzy gave Tentomon an engrave look "is that why you were sleeping on me the whole damn time?"  
  
"I swear I wasn't!" the argument continued on all the back to Izzy's house.  
Matt walked in the living room no one was there, and referring to no one he meant June and Littleprettymon. He walked around a little bit till he heard a door open he thought if was odd since June and Littleprettymon don't USE doors.  
  
When he turned to see who was coming from the door he saw Gabumon. "Nice time to come out!"  
  
"Well first off I was sleeping, second off I was embarrassed!"  
  
Matt looked over at his light pink fur, he really was embarrassed over it cause he wouldn't even let Davis see him; he wore a small cloak that hid his fur. When he asked why he just shrugged him off.  
  
"So where's the beast?"  
  
Matt knew he was referring to Littleprettymon, "I don't know I was looking for them, think they went home with Davis?"  
  
"No, to high of a chance of getting caught".  
  
"Well help me look for them."  
  
"Right! Just wait here in till my PINK coat turns BLUE!"  
  
Matt sweatdroped "I promise that wont happen again, besides she was just having fun. Your coat will turn back."  
  
Gabumon looked at him with a 'Right!' look stressed out to last long.  
  
"Well everyone KNOWS white things never last".  
  
"Your right White things don't last." A voice said behind Matt and Gabumon, which startled them.  
  
"Oh, hey Dad what are doing so home-" he looked at his watch is was ten past ten "-early?"  
  
"I thought I would come home that's all" he looked over at Gabumon who was cowering behind his son. "Gabumon was is you fur coat pink?"  
  
"Long story!" Matt started checking the rooms again. "I don't get it Gabumon where are they?"  
  
"Did you check your room, I came out of it but I don't know if they were there or not!"  
  
He strode over to his room open the door a crack to peek in and sure enough June was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully, Littleprettymon was in a ball next to her. 'She looks like an Angel when she sleeps peaceful like that, and Littleprettymon looks innocent cant believe she has one hell of a dark side to her' Matt smiled to himself.  
  
Matt's father came up behind him "What we looking at?"  
  
He made him jump ten feet in the air; he turned to see his father who was looking around the room trying to find something in the room. "Nothing Dad, I am going to bed now" he shut the door lightly.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep on your bed?"  
  
"No" he had think of something, he looked over at Gabumon who wasn't paying attention "Gabumon peed on the bed!"  
  
"What no I di-" Matt shut his trap so he wouldn't blow up his lie.  
  
"Well were going to bed now" he jumped on the couch with Gabumon in his arms keeping his mouth shut.  
  
His Father didn't ask, if Gabumon wasn't potty train he wasn't potty trained. He turned around and walked in his room he also had to get to bed his son's concert was tomorrow and he was broadcasting it.  
  
"I PEED IN YOUR BED!"  
  
"Yeah it was the only thing I could think of."  
  
"Why didn't you just say you didn't feel like it OR IT WAS OCCUPIED!!" It was too late Matt was sleeping and snoring lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
In the morning June woke up to the sound of music, she shook Littleprettymon.  
  
"Not yet mommy I don't wanna go school today" she tossed.  
  
June rolled her eyes and flicked Littleprettymon on her head, "You dummy you didn't even go to a school".  
  
"Actually I did it was BORING I had to follow you in every class, and I HATED Mr. Conslue the most."  
  
"I remember him, he was my fourth grade teacher, he didn't like me very much". She turned her attention to the door, "Who's playing the music?"  
  
June got up and walked though the door, the playing stopped. Voices were then heard then another flick of an instrument, it was coming from the living room.  
  
"Okay so the drums go like this." A nice rhythm was played.  
  
June looked over to where a keyboard was with a boy at it who said, "Right and after that first verse I chime in -" he played a beat that went perfectly with the drum beat before.  
  
Matt walked in with a bass guitar strapped from his left shoulder. He mocked the boy at the piano "and then I chime in after you" he gave in a girly voice.  
  
The durmast started laughing as the pianist looked at him strangely and said, "But you start from the beginning you don't chime in."  
  
At this point the boy at the drums was down hard laughing, Matt looked up to the boy at the piano like he was a moron.  
  
That's when it clicked to him on what he just did. "Shut up!"  
  
"Okay so we're going to meet at four and the concert starts at six. Right?" said Jeff the drummer.  
  
"Yeah, and this time lets NOT Chime".  
  
Brain gave him a death glare with an added 'Shut up' to it.  
  
"Alright me and Brian will meet you Matt, see you till then." They picked up they're belongings and left.  
  
Matt opened a can of Pepsi that he laid out on the table earlier, he walked over to Gabumon. "So what you think?"  
  
"I liked the new song, its good." Gabumon stood up and stretched a bit.  
  
"Yeah but when can YOU play?" Littleprettymon ran up on the couch and popped a squat in front of Matt.  
  
He blinked and then turned to see June in the doorway, "how long were you guys there?"  
  
"A while" said Littleprettymon.  
  
"Oh, well I've always played".  
  
"Okay next question, who's concert?"  
  
"Mine".  
  
"Oh and what time are we going?  
  
"Well I have to be there at four so what will you guys do with in the two hours?" he looked towards June and then Littleprettymon who had a grin on her face.  
  
"We're going to walk all over the town, watch out Hollywood!" Littleprettymon grabbed a pair of black shades from who knows where and did a little dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jun had been working all night, it wasn't as easy as it looked she had to chose the Digimon that were going to attack then she had to handle the problem from last night that were the Digimon. Piedmon had found a Cyberdramon that was untamed, Cyberdramon only listens to ones with power and do you think he was going to listen to another digimon.  
  
It was easy to tame him herself but only she could do it so she thought she would test his power on the rotten Digidestin. She was going to put Cyberdramon and MarineDevimon to attack the concert, then the two Ultimate will chase the Digidestin to a pit of Mega's it was perfect and she'd know June would be with them.  
  
"Oh Great One' are you ready?" VenomMyotismon came in to the room she worked in.  
  
"Yes. Where's Darkprettymon?"  
  
"I'll find her 'Oh Great One'" VenomMyotismon went out on the search of his master's partner.  
  
It was set, soon in a few hours her plan would be at work and she can finally win, she can finally clam what she came here for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was hitting six o'clock many people were still trying to get sits in the building that Matt's concert was being held. June and Littleprettymon knew none of this they were still running trying to find their way.  
  
"I swear its right over there June" pointed Littleprettymon.  
  
"We just checked there Littleprettymon and nothings over there". She checked her watch we've been running for a half in hour we started running around six and now its thirty minuets after six."  
  
They soon heard a loud CRASH, when they turned two digimon were destroying a building, that screaming people were coming out of. There was a big sign outside of it saying something about a concert.  
  
June gasped "Littleprettymon that WAS the concert building!"  
  
"Well its GONE now!" they started running though the crowds, literally.  
  
They found Tai and Sora and it looked like they were waiting for everyone else to come, June looked around and found Davis was running with Kari in his hands towards Tai and Sora. Looking more she spotted Matt holding Gabumon, looking around franticly. Veemon spotted them quick and shouted out their names making Matt turn around. He ran up to June and grabbed her hand running towards the rest of the gang.  
  
June looked up at the Cyberdramon who was watching her like he could see her, when a large piece of the building was going to fall down on them Cyberdramon used his erase claw and shattered it to a million pieces never keeping his eyes off June. 'That's odd I think I know the Digimon from somewhere'.  
  
When they were all together the two Digimon went after them.  
  
"What are we going to do we cant fight them here, its in public?" addressed Cody.  
  
"We know that, lets just lead them somewhere that's NOT in public" Tai started running with Agumon and Sora, all others followed them. June had a bad feeling about this.  
  
When they stepped on to a land that wasn't in public they were going to turn to fight the two Digimon when Mega's started surrounding them.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I have no clue" T.K turned to Mega's everywhere. Matt was in front of him which was in front on almost everyone so he was very visible to a whole bunch of the Mega Digimons eyes, but by the way his older brothers hand was cupped made him think if he was holding June's hand or not. But apparently he was cause SOMEONE could see her. "Look over there" T.K pointed.  
  
A small black Digimon was running from the forest to open area. She was black, red, and REALLY pissed off. "I finally found you Littleprettymon!"  
  
"Wow! Wait is that Darkprettymon!?" Matt turned to June who nodded. She got out of his grasp and step forward a bit with Littleprettymon on her shoulder.  
  
Darkprettymon's claws began to glow red and so did her eyes, she was about to attack. "DARK CLAW!" with the slash of her hands she aimed right for Littleprettymon.  
  
Littleprettymon jumped off June's shoulder and began to run. Her body was turning Blue with her eyes, soon all the glow of blue were in her ears, which motivated her attack, "PRETTIES DESTINATION!" with the flick of her ears she countered Darkprettymon's attack.  
  
All what most saw was a blast and a big cloud of dust, when the dust cleared they saw Jun walking out of the forest.  
  
Davis saw her and began to yell, "JUN YOU NEED A BIG EXPLANATION OF WHAT YOUR DOING!?"  
  
Jun just laughed and then held up a black first season digivice and whispered "Dark Digivolve" at those words Darkprettymon began to glow and was changing.  
  
June dug though her back pocket and took another digivice out but this one was gold. Matt saw it and wondered 'I wonder why June's is gold and Jun's is black yet ours are all the same'.  
  
"Littleprettymon Digivolve NOW!"  
  
"Darkprettymon dark Digivolve to....  
  
.....DarkBeautymon!"  
"Littleprettymon Digivolve to....  
  
.....Beautymon!"  
  
DarkBeautymon had black flowing hair, with green eyes that would kill. She had Black lipstick on with a red outline, she had a perfect figure, with a black halter-top that stopped before her bellybutton and bellow bellybutton was a red mini skirt, which stopped short and had slits on the sides. High Black boots an inch away from her Mini skirt and two inches above her knee, in her hand was a simple black rose.  
  
Beautymon also had flowing long hair, which was blond, with blue eyes that could see into your soul. Red lipstick, with another perfect figure, but she was wearing a white dress, a sleeve-less, no back dress, that stopped two inches below her butt, with the two slits on the sides as well. With the exposition of her legs she had heels that were sandal-fit, also a simple red rose in her hand.  
  
They didn't look like Digimon at all the looked human of different personalities. Tai and the others were switching their heads back and forth, gaping they couldn't believe it they were looking at two small creatures Digivolved form.  
  
"They don't even look like Digimon!" commented Izzy.  
  
Matt swung towards him "They! What do you mean They!?"  
  
Izzy looked at him and the others "Well I see Littleprettymon and Darkprettymon's Digivolved forms you guys see her too. Right?"  
  
Everybody nodded in amazement, looking at Izzy for an explanation but he couldn't find one, he was to amazed he actually found a Digimon that looked more human then Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
"It must be when her body is in a high enough form any one can see her." Said June.  
  
"June said that when her body is in a high enough form you all can see her" Veemon repeated.  
  
They all turned back to the battle that is just cooking up.  
  
Beautymon charged at DarkBeautymon with full speed, which was a blur to the eye. DarkBeautymon dodged easily, she gave her a high kick but Beautymon defended.  
  
DarkBeautymon crossed her arms in front of her chest "DARKNESS ENCOUNTER!" her arms spread apart her body generated black power which surfaced in by her heart then shot out of her body towards Beautymon who had no escape or defense.  
  
All she could do was get hit and she knew it would hurt, as long as she held on to her rose she wont be out of the battle. She winced gripping the thorny flower in her hand, which was little pain from what she was going to suffer. It hit.  
  
"BEAUTYMON!" all June could do was watch her partner get hit she wanted to jump out in front of her to protect her but she knew what would happen. She started to run where her partner was, Matt tried stopping her but ran faster.  
  
During the attack all Beautymon had to do was hold on to the rose, but a lot of power hit her hand that was holding the rose. She tried with all her power not to drop it but her hand slipped open dropping the rose.  
  
June saw the rose slip as her partner, her best friend flew backwards flying to her death. All she could do was scream "NOOOOOO BEAUTYMON!"  
  
By the time she got there it was to late the four gods of the Digital World were going to take her life, take her best friend's life somebody who protected her, her whole life and she watched her die.  
  
DarkBeautymon was shocked she never thought Beautymon's life was up, she had to smile but she didn't feel like she achieved her long life goal, but one question why did the God's take her life. They made DarkBeautymon's attack alter so it would hit her hand to let go of the rose. Were the God's mad at her all she did was protect them and June and they take her life.  
  
Jun senses what her partner is feeling and she feels the same way, confused. Why would the God's take away Beautymon's life away what did she do wrong to make them so mad?  
  
All June could do was cry and curse the God's for taking away her best friends life. When she was Littleprettymon she protected them from Darkprettymon, in all of her forms she protected her, June Motomiya from everything that possibly came. What did she ever do to upset the God's of the Digital World?  
  
Nothing.  
  
DarkBeautymon walked over to the fallen rose she kneeled down and stared at it then her eyes traveled over to her rival's dead body and with her partner crying for the fallen body. She picked up the beautiful Red fallen rose and put her rose down where the red one laid. She bowed and got up to walk over to June and Beautymon and bowed once more before walking over to Jun.  
  
Jun knew her partner just wanted to go back and forget, but no matter how hard she tried forgetting what the God's did she wouldn't, couldn't.  
  
The portal is open all Mega's go in Cyberdramon is the last Digimon of the group to leave he looks back at the fallen worrier and black rose before leaving, Jun entered, DarkBeautymon looked back on the world and the children then Beautymon she knew in her twisted black heart that her and Beautymon would meet again and things will start all over again. The Portal is closed all is left is the Black rose, The fallen beauty, and the digidestin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I think I cried writing that. But look at the bright side it was longer. *Sigh* poor June. Was the ending confusing for you guys if it was am sorry maybe I'll try to clear it up better in the next chapter. It all goes to prove that even the darkest person has a heart.  
  
Okay when Matt and Tai are fighting over Zoro, Zoro is a green- haired master swordsman from the hit comic *manga* ONE PIECE that is really big over in Japan and is featured in Shonen Jump.  
  
******Guys I really don't know how to do the next chapter if I do think of something don't expect it long. SO ONCE AGAIN am asking for SUGGESTIONS and IDEAS PLEASE. So I am not going to put up a next time thing on this cause that for you guy to decide and to tell what you think should happen next.*********  
  
the next chapter take no time at all or over a week or two it depends on you guys!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	9. Why?

All right I just thought of something first I think my writing sucks so am going to try and improve my writing. Next I think am focused too much on June, and originally it was kinda of suppose to be focused more on Davis. So am going to take turns on more of the other Digidestin and introduce more of there power.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and try to keep in mind I need names of some cool attacks.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned you'd never see me so No I don't own it.  
  
Time and Again  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Why?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Of the East part of Digital World Azulongmon rules as one of the Digital God's or Guardian's. He has the element of water and gains energy though rivers and lakes. He may be one of the weakest in power and strength but he is the wisest and has a high position in the power of the realm.  
  
Of the South part of the Digital World Zhuqiamon rules. With the element of Fire he'll burn things to a crisp, its said he really didn't have a really big heart, especially when it came down to humans but someone will prove that wrong. Right? Highest in strength, Azulongmon doesn't like his words of choice though.  
  
Of the North part of the Digital World Ebanwumon rules. With an element of Earth, life is at his trunks. He listens to Azulongmon's words of wisdom and tries to ignore Zhuqiamon's words of nonsense. Being that he is the oldest and one of the strongest, he always thinks though of what he's going to do next. But is he always right?  
  
Last, to the West part in the Digital World Baihumon is found. Wind flows within his massive claws to where said the iron is rung. He has always looked at Zhuqiamon as a leader of the God's more then Azulongmon. Not one of the smartest or strongest but he is known to make quick decisions but most of the time good ones. Did he make a judgment a little to quick?  
  
~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
"Fallen.  
Fallen into the darkness.  
Fallen where light can never be found no matter how hard you look.  
Why?  
  
Judgment.  
  
Judge to quick.  
  
Judge to slow.  
  
Make the Judgment now.  
  
Why?  
  
Death  
  
Is it really the end or is it only the beginning?"  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"I still say you should of kept Littleprettymon out there, she was June's best friend and you took that away from her how could you?!"  
  
"Look Zhuqiamon, I don't care what you say Littleprettymon doesn't fit the prescription-".  
  
"Dear lord Azulongmon you act as if it were a job that she was applying for!"  
  
"Well it is a job! And Littleprettymon doesn't fit it that's why we have Angelmon!"  
  
"You mean that little pips weak" Zhuqiamon and Azulongmon turned their heads to a little hovering digimon, that was singing a little song to the flowers.  
  
Angelmon looked somewhat to Littleprettymon. She was the same blue color but with yellow ears that curled up to the side of her head so it looked like hair curls, she was much smaller then Littleprettymon as well. She also had a halo with wings and wearing a small white robe. Unlike Littleprettymon she didn't have any yellow letters on her forehead.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me something like THAT is going to protect June, if you ask me-"  
  
"Did any one ask you Zhuqiamon?!" Ebanwumon growled, walking in to realm room of the heavens where the two gods argued.  
  
Baihumon followed quietly behind Ebanwumon, looking a little down.  
  
"What is it now Baihumon?!" Ebanwumon turned his two turtle heads at him as if he were going to snap the tigers head off.  
  
"Nothing really, am just having second thoughts on Littleprettymon that's all. I am starting to think we should have kept her."  
  
"Oh well thanks for that information NOW Baihumon, if you gave it to us sooner then we could have kept Littleprettymon out there then this-" he turned his head to Angelmon who just stopped singing and looking right at him. He turned back to Baihumon in disgust "That Thing!"  
  
Baihumon clenched in fear, he never liked to be around Zhuqiamon when he was in one of his bad moods.  
  
"THAT THING! Is going to protect June more then Littleprettymon ever could!" Azulongmon snapped.  
  
"But June and Littleprettymon have already reached their full power to-"!  
  
"Enough!" Azulongmon crack like thunder "Littleprettymon has been deleted, Come along Angelmon it's time to get you to the real world now" Azulongmon floated to the exit with Angelmon flapping her small wings and Ebanwumon trotting slowly behind.  
  
Zhuqiamon huffed and gave Baihumon a devils' eye before walking off the opposite way the others went.  
  
Baihumon started galloping towards Zhuqiamon "Hey wait let me come along". But instead Zhuqiamon's friary wing shut the dimension door, which closed right in Baihumon's face. "Well gee thanks for nothing" he turned "Well maybe I'll go check the west part real quick haven't been there in awhile". He ran at fast agility towards the west dimension gate.  
  
'You only think Littleprettymon has been deleted Azulongmon.'  
  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
"Life  
  
It can be taken away and brought back to you.  
  
Will it be an accomplishment or a punishment?  
  
Why?  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness is were you fall throughout life.  
  
It is only in everyone's soul and heart.  
  
Why?  
  
Death  
  
Is it really the end or is it only the beginning."  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Skip. Skip. Skip. Sink.  
  
It was a repeated pattern being played.  
  
Skip. Skip. Skip. Sink.  
  
Davis Motomiya stood by the lake's bay under a shady tree, skipping rocks in to the water.  
  
Kari Kamiya was sitting down by the trunk of the tree watching Davis skip rocks in the water. They both were in the same mood one that didn't involve talking.  
  
Davis looked down at the rock he was twirling in his hand. He stopped. And looked at Kari whose eyes were laid softly on the ground now. He decided to break all the silence, since quietness isn't really one of his qualities.  
  
"So what do you think about the stuff that's been going on lately?"  
  
"Weird". She looked up at Davis' soft caring eyes. "I mean first it's my hands, then it's your dagger, then June and Beautymon".  
  
"But I really shouldn't be saying weird cause look at us we can travel though worlds."  
  
Davis grinned. He put the rocks down and patted his hands on his pants to get all the dirt of them. He sat down right next to Kari and looked up at the sky then back to her, "We've had weirder things happen to us before".  
  
Kari smiled, and looked up at him and his wicked grin. Her smile widened in to a small laugh and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"We have haven't we." She leaned back on his shoulder. They both looked up at the sky to see the beautiful sunset together.  
  
This was Davis' idea of a perfect first date. A picnic, scroll around the park hand in hand, and to watch the sunset together. "So what are you doing over the weekend?"  
  
"Well nothing really, Tai and Sora left a little while ago to go camping, Yolei and Ken are on their date now, Mimi is heading to New York for a visit and Joe went with her, and I know Matt is trying to get June out of the room. Maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow."  
  
Davis blushed, "You mean just you and me?"  
  
"Well we could invite the others like T.K and Cody. And maybe Yolei and Ken want to come along."  
  
"With the Digimon?"  
  
"Na, I need a break from all the Digimon stuff going on, so you in?"  
  
"Consider it counted".  
  
Kari rolled her eyes at the corny joke. "Well lets get going and call T.K and Cody, we'll call Yolei and Ken tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Okay". Davis got up and being the gentleman that he is offered Kari his hand to get up and they stroll away together.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
"Well what do you think a weekend away from everything and everyone" Tai was setting the poles up for the tent but it wasn't coming out that well.  
  
"Yeah it seems like paradise. But I am starting to have second thoughts on leaving Agumon and Biyomon behind with all this stuff going on" Sora was in amusement when she looked at Tai trying to set the tent poles up.  
  
"Don't worry about it if any thing happens we always got my trusty blade" He took one of the poles that wasn't being "used" yet and started swinging it around like it was a sword. But that didn't work out to well since in a matter of seconds the pole was laid flat on his head.  
  
Sora couldn't help but laugh, "If you could use it".  
  
"Ha Ha Ha very funny" he rubbed his head where the pole smacked.  
  
Sora got down from the picnic table and went down to help Tai with the tent. "First off babe, this pole doesn't go there it goes over here." She switched the poles around. When she turned Tai wasn't there no more, instead he was in a small clearing with the same pole giving it some swings but like before it ended right up in his face, but this time it had enough power to knock him down on the ground.  
  
Sora ran over to him. He was starting to sit up with a hand on his head.  
  
"Give me that before you hurt yourself any more" she stole the pole away from him.  
  
"Hey I got to practice for when I really get my blade" he looked up towards her.  
  
"When your "blade" dose come then you can start practicing for it" she quoted.  
  
"Mean" he folded his arms, turned his head, and fell flat back on the ground like stubborn child when they get their toys taking away.  
  
Sora just rolled her eyes and got back to the tent.  
  
~*~  
  
3 hours later.  
  
The fire reflected back in her eyes crackling. Then her eyes made a sudden movement to her watch. "Tai it's ten o'clock maybe we should head to bed."  
  
She looked over at Tai's head which was on the other side of the chair in a lean position as if he were sleeping, till his head blotted up right wide away. "Bed? Me? Na not yet I'll be in, in a little bit."  
  
"Okay" Sora walked off to the tent and crawled in.  
  
Tai sighed and looked back up at the sky. It really disturbed him to see no stars. He remembered what happen to Davis when he saw none. And the thing that really disturbed him was how Sora saying the stars were all so beautiful that night.  
  
He didn't feel like sleeping just in case the bad thing that MIGHT happen will go after Sora, but as the hours soon drifted by, sleep was sweeping over him. He fought to keep his eyes open to protect Sora, but he remembered that Davis' fate accrued the next day so maybe, just.Maybe.  
  
"Sleep.  
  
It drifts among everyone.  
  
Dreams.  
  
Good or bad they may come true.  
  
Sleep.  
  
It may be curse if you don't want to.  
  
Dreams.  
  
They always turn in nightmares as if of now where a fire is caught you don't wake up and penalty, is the one you love."  
  
Tai woke up with a start he looked around, the fire had dimmed down to a glow, the birds were chirping their morning song, and every thing looked untouched. He got up to check on Sora who was sleeping Quietly with a normal breathing rate going.  
  
He got back up and went to the picnic table where he'd start cooking their breakfast consisting of bacon, sausage, and eggs.  
  
"What a dream."  
  
~*~  
  
Sora woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She looked over at Tai's sleeping bag, which looked untouched.  
  
She got up a crawled out of the tent to look up at Tai who looked as fear just struck him.  
  
To Tai when Sora got out of the tent she looked dead and that scared the living hell out of him. "Breakfast" he handed over his untouched plate.  
  
"You didn't sleep in the tent did you?" she walked over rubbing her eyes and yawning taking his plate of food.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
She looked up and gave a small laugh. "It's just that obvious". She walked away to sit down by the dim fire.  
  
Tai looked confused then he had followed her gaze, which was his hair, and found a few leaves. He looked up to find a tree was right by his sleeping area and leaves were fallen down. He frowned and took his new plate of food and sat next to Sora.  
  
It seemed like a peaceful day, but not for Tai he looked behind his back every two seconds; Sora was starting to get worried about him.  
  
It was going on eleven o'clock, Tai and Sora were going to head to the Pool and see if they could meet any one their age at the campground.  
  
Tai was in the tent changing in to swim shorts. He had a pair of red shorts that went right his knees, and a white wife-beaters tank top T-Shirt. That's when he heard Sora scream.  
  
He ran out of the tent at full speed, looked around till he spotted Sora pinned up against a tree by a digimon named: Boltmon, Mega, Android.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
"Tai get out of here NOW!"  
  
Boltmon looked over at Tai and gave a pure look of disgust. "You pathetic humans are no match for me," he laughed.  
  
"I'll show you who's pathetic now let her GO!" Tai ran at full speed towards the massive digimon.  
  
Boltmon looked over his shoulder in annoyance. He let go of Sora and took his hand that was half the size of Tai and. WHAP!  
  
Tai was sent flying, his backhand nailed him right in the stomach. He was hit so hard he knocked down a few trees he hit among the way backwards.  
  
"TAI!" Sora tried running towards him but Boltmon grabbed her before she could get to far.  
  
"Love.  
  
Is it pain?  
  
Courage.  
  
Is it Fear?  
  
Love.  
  
She cries tonight.  
  
Courage.  
  
You're making her cry. Cause. You. Gave. Up"  
  
It was the same voice playing its little song in his head. He felt like he broke every single bone in his body, But after hearing that voice in his head, hearing the last few parts said with pauses he wanted to scream out loud that he would never give up.  
  
That's when it happed, his body no longer ached, his anger was rising to a max; nobody took his Sora away from him.  
  
He got up to see Boltmon getting away with Sora crying his name; they both probably thought he was dead with the way Boltmon tossed him.  
  
"BOLTMON! Nobody calls me pathetic and takes Sora away from me!"  
  
He startled Boltmon and Sora. Sora opened her eyes though tears and joy came over her again. "TAI! Get out of here NOW!" It was the only way to protect him.  
  
"Your still alive, AND standing!" Boltmon said in disbelief.  
  
"Nobody" Tai whispered.  
  
It was the voice in back of his head again.  
  
"Anger.  
  
Over heating.  
  
System.  
  
Breaking down.  
  
Now what do you get when cross fire and courage?  
  
This!"  
  
Tai said the answer out loud. "COURAGE'S BLADE!"  
  
Orange of a fire glow flew throughout his right hand. Then a friary blade transformed with in. The blade was about his own height maybe bigger. It looked to weigh a ton, but Tai held it with ease.  
  
Boltmon dropped Sora to the ground. And aimed for Tai, "This will show you some manners. Tomahawk Knuckle". He flung his huge fist in the air, making the pressure point aim for Tai.  
  
But not likely, Tai stood manly with his sword arched over his head waiting for the attack. When it was close he counted it with a swing of his blade.  
  
Boltmon ran up behind him and attacked again "Tomahawk Knuckle".  
  
Tai ran up, turned around and jumped dodging Boltmon's attack.  
  
Sora had to look up; she had never seen Tai jump that high in her life.  
  
Before Tai was back on the ground he had his advantages since Boltmon was already on the ground. "Courage's Swipe". He swung his blade so fast Boltmon didn't know what hit him. But within the seconds he was burning up and his data was exploding.  
  
Tai landed on the ground like a cat, swiftly. Sora was so happy she didn't know what to do she ended up running up towards Tai and giving him the biggest kiss. Tai was so shocked he lost most of his concentration and lost his blade.  
  
"Whoa was that for?"  
  
"For my Knight that saved me."  
  
Tai blushed, "Yeah well it was nothing".  
  
"Yeah sure it wasn't." she brought him back down to get anther kiss.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Another Digimon failed again 'Oh Great one".  
  
"I know"  
  
'Their tapping in to their own powers a little to fast, am going to have stop them another way'.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
WEE!! Sorry am just happy I got this chapter down it took me what a MONTH to get the rest of my ideas, other then that I did that in a day yep!  
  
So far only Tai and Davis tapped in to their powers, But what if the some of the gang goes to the beach with no Digimon, but wait what's Veemon and Patamon doing at the beach how bad can this turn out to be now! Azulongmon has sent Angelmon to June how will she react with open arms or a kick from the Devil it all happens next on Time and Again: Who's that!  
  
Well sorry for the delay people am not going to delay much like that any more but am not going to get it up with in a day or two any more so minimum four days till next time.  
  
Well Be Kind PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	10. NOTICE Please Read!

Hello people, this isn't a chapter, sad to say. But am getting very up set with "Time and Again", I am almost thinking of taking it down. Schools almost over and am rushing with finals, but I'd like to keep my story going I just don't know how too. Any suggestions?  
  
I am also working a story called, "The vampire King" which is a well- written story (for once). Its done I just have people reading it and catching all my mistakes. And I'd like that to happen for "Time and Again" for people to read it, and help me out on most of the parts I get stuck on. So here are my choices:  
  
1.Get rid of it!  
  
2. Rewrite it, but keep it up.  
  
3. Rewrite it with a better reader to catch your mistakes.  
  
So if you guys could be a "better" read for me that would be great, cause I want to keep up I just don't really like the way its going right now.  
  
If you could E-mail me at Tod525@aol.com (NOTE: my name is NOT Tod its Trish "Tod" is my initials) or just review. Thanks guys that would mean a lot to me!  
  
~Foxy_Tai~  
  
P.S. make sure you check out "The Vampire King", I've seen vampire stories with Ken begging the vampire so I thought I would finally put my vampire story up (after is was running though my head for about a year now). Daisuke was seven years old when he was bitten by a vampire, and now hates his life as if he already didn't. Hearing a story from an elder he swore to get revenge on Onkó, the vampire king. He promised himself he would over thrown him (Onkó) and will be the greatest vampire king that had ever lived. It's a romance between Daisuke and Hikari plus more. Plus who would give up a story that has Taichi and Koushiro having fangs (Yamato too ^_~) 


End file.
